CHAOS!
by sakurachn
Summary: Hey! Thanks for the help guys! Chappie 24 up. Hidden feelings always come out in the end. But not always are they mutual... is this one of those cases? Maybe, maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

She hugged the body she was carrying closer to her and continued running.

Her battle with the mist and mist nins took its toll on her, fortunately she was able to do some damage on them, perhaps so much damage that they had given up looking for her.

That's probably what happened because she couldn't sense them anymore.

She continued running through the forest until she found a clearing, and then started to check up on the girl. Nothing too bad Sakura concluded, and with that she started healing the kid.

A rustling sound alert Sakura and she stood up, getting in a defensive position in front of the girl.

Disturbed by the rustling sound as well, the girl started to stir and then she woke up. Sakura sighed in relief but turned her face to the direction of the sound.

Sakura bent down over the girl and explained what was going on and to run when she said.

Sakura waited to hear another sound from the being that would determine if they were shifting positions, leaving an opening for escape.

There was a long silence, giving Sakura the opportunity to explain the plan further in depth.

"I'm going to sneeze really loudly when the time comes to run so that no one will know what's going on. I'm going to follow but not too closely, if you can't see me in back of you anymore don't draw attention to yourself. Keep running until you see a cabin, a lady named Ino lives there. She'll take good care of you. If she isn't there, there's a key under the welcome mat, you can use that to get in. Go to her phone and press the number 8 and wait a few seconds. Tsunade will answer. Say to her "The pizza is still warm". She'll send someone to help you. Got it?"

The girl nodded.

A few minutes later Sakura sneezed loudly. The girl took of with Sakura not too far behind.

And of course, Sakura tripped on a tree root and fell down, slowing her considerably.

The girl could no longer see her, but kept running as instructed.

Sakura sighed, this was always happening to her.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sakura asked herself out loud "This kind of thing always happens to me. Why not Naruto or Kakashi? Are they, like, immune to it? Sure Naruto has those scratches and Kakashi is always late and perverted, but why do I get the crappy luck? Do I honestly deserve it? Tsunade must be rubbing off on me… Lovely, now I'm the legendary sucker!" Sakura continued her ramblings, shouting her misfortune to the… forest.

"You are too loud. You make yourself an easy target."

"What do you want with that girl?" Sakura asked.

"I don't."

"Well then we don't have a problem. Goodbye then." Sakura said.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"…"

"Okay… since you don't have anything to say about it I'm leaving."

"I said what I meant."

"Then what did you mean!" Sakura yelled irritably.

"No."

Sakura growled in frustration. "I know you said no, okay? I just don't know what the hell you mean by it though!"

"I meant no."

"Just leave me alone," Sakura said loudly.

"No."

Sakura clenched her teeth. If you listened closely you could almost hear the enamel wearing together.

She straightened herself up and started to walk away, holding her left arm.

She felt something wrap around her ankle. She looked down, deciding this was not a normal occurrence. She screamed at what she saw. Sand…


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh my dog, oh my dog! What do we do!' Sakura shouted frantically in her head.

Mean while, on the outside, Sakura was trying to reclaim (if she ever had it) a calm demeanor, managing only to look as if she drank sour milk.

"What do you want? If it's information, I-I'm not giving it t-to you. Especially if it's about Naruto!" Sakura finished strongly, although, not entirely convincing because of stammering earlier in the statement.

"No," came the increasingly annoying reply.

"Can you say anything more than 'No'?" She said in a peeved tone.

"…"

"Real interesting choice of words," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Do not mock those superior to you," was the cutting reply.

"So you CAN speak? This is much more interesting than when you didn't talk at all, that was no fun at all," Sakura said expecting a reply. She just needed to know from which direction he was speaking. Maybe then she could pinpoint his location and attack.

She reached for her kunai holster and pulled out a single kunai, so as not to alert Gaara.

"Do not speak, it s beginning to annoy…" The voice was right behind her… great.

She turned swiftly on her heel, intending to hit the person behind her. No such luck.

Her balled fist was caught in the hand of none other than Gaara of the Desert.

She brought the hand carrying the knife to slash the said person at the throat.

Sakura could only look on in disbelief as her victim seemingly melted before her eyes, into a pile of seemingly harmless sand.

Malicious laughter resounded throughout the wooded area as the sand started to creep up her legs.

'Ok… creepy…' Inner Sakura commented.

'Yeah… but how do we get out of this mess?'

'I think I have some idea…' Inner Sakura offered.

Once again I have forgotten to say at the beginning that I do not own naruto… because then I would be able to update sooner, you know, because I'd be rich, thus having my own computer.

I will try to update sooner!

THANKYOU SOOO much to all those that reviewed my story, without you I would not continue. You are totally fire and don't forget it! You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

'Well hurry up and tell me! He's gonna kill us!' Sakura yelled at Inner Sakura.

'Jeez fine... Here's what you should know…'

Sakura frantically began forming hand seals as the sand continued to creep further up her body.

"I could say it was just an accident you know… you just tried to attack me, and tried to escape… and that's the end of it, no questions asked," Gaara threatened.

Sakura became even more frantic with her hand seals, but was particularly hard because of her shaky hands. This increased her frustration at having to do them over and over again because of mistakes made by the trembling of her fingers.

Finally she was able to make the correct hand seals without any error.

Just in time too. The sand began to constrict around her neck, cutting off her air.

Gaara didn't realize he wasn't suffocating the right figure until it 'poofed' and it became clear that it was a tree trunk.

That gave Sakura more than enough time to figure out where he was located.

Gaara turned just in time to see the blade of Sakura's kunai knife. She had definitely caught him off guard… or so it appeared…

The figure once again crumbled into a pile of sand, only this time Sakura knew it was not harmless. She got away from it as quickly as possible.

Sakura looked all around but Gaara could not be found anywhere.

"You really are pathetic…" His voice echoed throughout the forest, making it impossible to locate his position, or almost.

"I am not pathetic!" Sakura shouted.

With kunai in hand she turned swiftly on her heel to land a blow on the figure behind her, this time taking the needed amount of time to check their chakra patterns to see if anything was abnormal about them, she could find no abnormality.

She leveled her arm so that the knife was aimed for his chest.

This time she had caught him off guard.

Unfortunately for Sakura she did not catch his sand off guard, and so her attack was blocked.

She was thrown into a tree, and the knife dropped a few feet in front of him.

This is what he assumed happened, but he was wrong it wasn't Sakura he knocked into a tree it was…

POOF!

A clone.

The knife went on unnoticed until…

POOF!

And… BAM!

The knife poofed and out came Sakura, who came up with her fist so quickly that Gaara's sand could not block it and he got busted in the chin.

He wasn't really suspecting that and now he was really pissed.

Not good for Sakura when she was chakra depleted and the wounds from her earlier battle were beginning to affect her fighting and balance.

Her side was bleeding through her shirt and was in need of immediate medical attention or else it would get infected, and her leg was bruised and bleeding, badly.

"I assume you have already figured out by now that I am not looking for Uzamaki or Uchiha, but I am looking for you."

Sakura gave him a 'Well duh' look and retorted indignantly, "What would Suna want with me? After all, I am just a 'pathetic' konoichi! I'm nothing special! Jeez! For the love of the Hokage!"

"I don't get it either… I don't see why the Kazekage thinks you'd be such a great addition to our village."

"Yeah… wait…WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

She didn't get an answer, but she did get a hard whack on the side of her head.

That's when she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, it seems like it's becoming a habit. I have, once again, forgotten to add a disclaimer.**

**Just to reassure you, I do not own Naruto, sorry to disappoint you.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

**I may not be updating as quickly next time, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't even own my own computer 

**Thank you for reviewing Loveshinobi4eva, it really means a lot to me.**

**You rock and are totally fire!**

When Sakura woke up she was greeted with a head splitting headache.

"Oww… my head!" Sakura groaned clutching her head.

She looked around and found Gaara nowhere, so she took off hoping that she could escape.

"Damned bastard! He acts like he has a three foot pole shoved up his a—," Sakura stopped a few yards short of her worst nightmare, (other than chainsaws and bearded men of course) Gaara!

"I hope for your sake that you were not speaking of me," Gaara scowled.

Sakura took a step back, "N-no… I-I wasn't," Sakura stammered.

"Good… because if you were…" Gaara took a step forward and watched in amusement as Sakura stumbled backwards, "I could do things a lot more painful than hitting the side of your head."

Sakura backed up further, but tripped over a tree root and fell on her butt.

This would be the worst possible moment for Inner Sakura to say something, but she did, "Screw you! I WAS talking about you! So shit on you and your fucking sand!" Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth.

'Oh dog, I did not just say that!'

This girl was either really brave or really stupid, but it didn't matter. They were basically the same thing to him. It didn't really matter at all. He could just crush her with his sand.

Tell the Kazekage that he lost control. No questions asked. He had half a mind to do exactly that, and he did. Or so he thought….

The sand enveloped around Sakura, and tightened its hold on her.

Sakura struggled, but to no avail… seemingly….

Gaara closed his hand, thus squishing Sakura.

Only, instead of blood spraying everywhere, splinters rained down.

"Close one… at least I'm safe for now…" Sakura said to herself as she sat in a tree.

"Really? What ever gave you that idea? As far as I'm concerned you're as good as dead now."

Sakura froze at the horrifyingly familiar voice that was _right_ behind her.

She turned her head very slowly and found herself face to face with an upside down Gaara.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, none too pleased that she just screamed in his ear.

"ART OF THE VALINTINE!"

Sakura whirled around in time to see Ino drop to the ground.

"Sakura! Take my body and run! I'll try to get him as far away as possible! Try to make it back to the city from here!" Ino yelled from inside Gaara's body.

Sakura took off, carrying Ino's body over her shoulder.

She jumped tree to tree, twigs and leaves slashing at her skin, branched slapping against her as she passed through.

Now there was another person's life on the line, and that made things a lot more complicated, seeing as it was her best friend Ino.

Sakura was running out of chakra fast, she still had a mile to go, and to add to all that, the trees were mighty close together, making it hardto navigate because of the thick vegetation.

Because of the thickness of it all she couldn't see where she was going. So she missed a branch and fell to the ground. With the added weight of Ino, it was a great deal more painful than if she had landed alone.

Sakura struggled to her feet. She trudged across the forest floor, with Ino in tow.

Kakashi saw a girl with pink hair stumble across the forest floor.

He knew only of one person with pink hair.

"Sakura…?"

He darted toward her and got there just as she fell.

"Kakashi sensei…" She murmured.

Then she blacked out.

**She seems to be blacking out a lot lately, neh? Well I'm sorry if this chappie wasn't the best, but I'm feeling down and I need to get to work on the songs for my band.**

**I just came across an awesome author and her name is Nee-chan8.**

**I think she totally rocks so make sure you read and review her stories.**

**She writes a lot of KibaHina though, but she's awesome at it, and may help you get a new couple to be crazed with… now I'm not saying completely abandon your current favorite couple but just look at the possibility of KibaHina.**

**My favorite one of her works is It's raining because the angels are crying.**

**It's sad kinda but I love it! Check it out! **

**As for my kinda slow update, it's due to my current circumstances and I may not update for another week or so.**

**Rock on**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Once again I don't even own my own computer so it's pretty obvious that I don't own much, Naruto does not fit into the small category that I do own.**

CHAPTER 5 

Sakura woke to a feeling (or non feeling) of complete numbness.

"Kakashi sensei…?" She asked looking around the room, trying to locate her blonde friend.

"Hmmm?"

"Where is Ino?" Sakura questioned.

"She's just resting. Holding that technique for so long used up a lot of chakra," Kakashi informed her.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Three days," Was the short reply.

"So, do you think I could get out of here anytime soon? Like tomorrow?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"I could talk to the doctors. It's a possibility, but you would have to have someone to aid you, like Naruto."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei!" She said brightly.

"You better rest if you want to get out of here tomorrow, it'll help you regain most of your energy, so you might have a better chance of getting what you want," Kakashi suggested.

"Good idea, sensei. I'm actually feeling kind of tired so I guess I'll take your advice," Sakura replied, yawning.

When Sakura was asleep Kakashi left the room in search of Sakura's doctor.

"Sakura… Your doctor needs to do a check up on you before we can decide whether you are ready or not to leave the hospital tomorrow," Kakashi said shaking her awake.

"Okay…" Sakura said drowsily.

"Raise your arms," The doctor instructed.

Sakura raised both her arms.

"Now please move your legs."

Sakura obeyed.

Soon the check up was over, and the doctor gave the results.

"She doesn't appear to have any broken bones, now the stitches could have been done with more of a successful result, but they should hold up. All in all, she looks fine. And she should be able to leave today," The doctor informed.

"Really! I can leave today!" Sakura almost shouted, snapping awake fully.

"Yeah…" Was the doctor's reply.

"Let me call Naruto," Kakashi said picking up the phone.

'I can't wait to get out of here!' Sakura thought.

And soon she was.

"Sakura chan! We're home!"

**Yeah… sorry for the sucky chapter… but I couldn't really come up with anything, so my next update might be slow.**

**Rock on**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forget what I said at the end of last chapter… That last chappie was really boring but something exciting is going to happen in this one, and I just got an Idea so…**

**And do I have to go over this twice in a day? I don't own much so… Yeah, You guessed it! I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto opened the door for Sakura and told her he'd be back in an hour or less, then he left.

Sakura walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She turned on the knob for the shower, unwrapped her bloody bandages, and undressed.

She examined the stitches on her side, the doctor had said they could have been done more expertly.

The person that had sewed her up hadn't done that well, and by the large stitches, she guessed that they were not very experienced. They had to have just gotten their doctorate degree.

She wondered if the stitches would hold up like the doctor had said they would.

She slipped into the shower, the water turning a sort of coppery brown, the old blood from her beneath bandages washing away.

She stepped out of the shower, dried off and pulled the clothes she was provided with in the bathroom.

Naruto had brought a dusty rose-colored tee shirt and gray baggy pajama pants into the bathroom before he left.

'Naruto's always so nice to me… Maybe when he comes back I could take him out for ramen…' Sakura thought smiling.

She started to brush her teeth, but froze in pure terror as she looked in the mirror.

Her toothbrush clattered noisily to the floor.

Right behind her was no other than Subaku No Gaara.

She shook as she stood transfixed in fear by the sight in the mirror.

She finally worked up enough courage to turn around, but no one was there.

She jumped slightly as she saw the shower curtain sway a bit, so she turned around and approached it as slowly as possible.

Reluctantly she reached forward, and pulled the curtain back, again, revealing nothing.

"I'm just being paranoid," She told herself.

As she turned she felt a sharp pain in her side, and fell to her knees with her hand at her side.

Pulling her hand away from her side she could see that the stitches were coming undone.

Her vision was becoming blurred and she was getting dizzy, but not enough that she did not notice the sand surrounding her and the person standing above her.

She did the only thing she could do.

"NARUTO! HELP! NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked. "NARUT—," She was, once again, cut off by a swift whack to her head.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled from outside. "Sakura chan!" It was no use, his words fell upon deaf ears. Sakura was (again) out cold.

Naruto burst through the door and raced up the stairs.

He threw open the bathroom door and found no one, but he did find a mess of blood and sand on the floor.

"Oh… Sakura chan… I'm so sorry… I'll find where they have taken you, I promise!" Naruto cried.

Naruto had no idea where Gaara had taken her, but surely it would not be Suna… if it was they would immediately contact Konoha because the sand and leaf were allies.

Kazekage sama, I have brought the girl with me that you requested. May I ask on what you plan on doing with her?" Gaara asked, setting the pink haired konoichi down.

"No." Gaara had to suppress a growl at the answer.

"She will be staying with you and I expect she will not escape."

Gaara snorted, "Of course not."

**She REALLY does A LOT of blacking out in this story! **

**Well, in my opinion being kidnapped is kinda big, but don't listen to me.**

**Well, I'm back on track and now I've worked things all out.**

**I will be updating soon, at least, I hope. **

**If you guys have any ideas I would be more than happy to listen to them and use them in my story, but don't get angry if I don't.**

**My sisters have already helped me work out a plot and a little bit of what happens next, but please I could use some other not plot altering ideas, that would be great.**

**Rock on**


	7. Chapter 7

Do any of you believe that I own Naruto? Yup, didn't think so.

CHAPTER 7

The pink haired girl stirred. It only took a little while for both the Kazekage and Gaara to notice that she was bleeding to death.

The Kazekage immediately called for medic nins, while Gaara just stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as a medic nin neared her.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me!" She yelled batting the nin's hand away.  
She whirled around but stopped dead when she saw Gaara.

"YOU! What did you do to Naruto?" She yelled, pointing a tired finger at Gaara.  
"I swear if you did anything to Naruto I'll… I—," Sakura didn't finish her sentence because she blacked out (AGAIN.  
The medics hauled Sakura away to treat her.

This- it was things like this that made him hate his Kazekage.  
Gaara growled and continued to glare at the Kazekage.

"Tell me, Kazekage sama, why do you think this girl is so special? Why is it that you think she is so important that you are willing to risk war with another village?"

"She has valued medical skills, some say she will surpass Tsunade… our village is short on medics, and she would do well to teach our villagers the arts of medicine. We also need more powerful shinobi on our side, and she fits the bill," The Kazekage replied lazily.

"Why didn't you kidnap Naruto as well…" Gaara returned sarcastically.  
Now that he thought of it…

"You plan on using her as bait to get Naruto here as well, don't you?"

"Yes, if all goes according to plan…" The Kazekage nodded.

"Naruto will not suspect Suna… He trusts this village. He won't come here…" Gaara concluded quietly to himself.

Gaara turned to leave, but stopped upon hearing a defiant scream. He sighed in frustration.

"GET the HELL away from me, or face the consequences!" Sakura roared.

"But Ms., we need to heal your wounds…" A medic nin grabbed her.

"OK, BUSTER! That;s my BUTT! NOT my wound! If you don't know the difference, you don't even deserve to be a medic nin!" Sakura fumed.

"I-I'm sorry, but –," "You want it, you got it buster! You've probably had it coming from a lot of other women, but you're finally gonna DIE!" Sakura yelled smacking him across the face and lunging at him to get more hits in.

The two other medic nins pulled Sakura off of the poor guy, but they were attacked as well.

Sakura jumped out of the open window and landed cat like on the sand below, then began her journey back to Konoha.

The Kazekage and Gaara raced into the room and found that the medic nins were injured and Sakura was gone.

Gaara growled. 'She must really love being a pain in the ass…' Gaara thought angrily.

Of course, both he and the Kazekage knew she was headed for Konoha, so they wouldn't waste any time on that.

Gaara knew that she had used the window, too, so he jumped out of the window and saw her not too far ahead.

She must have sensed him because she started sprinting.

Oh… boy this'll be fun, neh? Lol… sorry for such a short update and slow update…  
Yeah… a lot of things going on…  
Thanks for reviewing guys!  
I will try to update sooner!  
Rock on 


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto.**

'Stupid… sand is everywhere here… could she possibly be trying to out run me?' Gaara asked himself.

Sakura let out a cry of surprise when she felt sand wrapping around her. "Let me go! Hey, asshole, listen to me! LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed as she struggled wildly against the sand, batting her hand at Gaara when he was close enough.

"You're annoying… shut up," Gaara muttered.

"What did you say? REPEAT what you just said!" Sakura grated out through clenched teeth.

Gaara leaned in closer so she could hear him. "You're annoying. Shut up."

He never saw it coming. Neither did his sand.

Sakura socked him in the mouth as hard as she could.

"NEVER say that to me! EVER!" Sakura yelled.

It seemed like as soon as she realized she was in no situation to be talking like that, it was too late. Gaara had realized it too.

Sand started to climb up Sakura's legs and up around her waist.

Sakura feigned a look of fear so no one would be able to guess what she was up to.

"I don't especially like it when I am told what to do, and certainly not when I am being told what to do by a lower class ninja. And I do not like it when people touch me.

You should keep that in mind, or you may find yourself in a very uncomfortable position… do I make myself clear?" Gaara said with a deadly calm.

"Oh yeah… I get it just fine… But I'm gonna ask you one favor. When you die, go to hell!" Sakura yelled the last part.

Gaara only caught a glimpse of the explosive note before it (duh) exploded.

"This is fucking fantastic! Why the HELL does Naruto go about teaching people how to make shadow clone replications of themselves?" Gaara asked himself out loud.

Gaara scanned the area around and could just barely make out a person, Sakura more specifically.

'She must have been counting on that explosive note… bad idea…" Gaara thought.

Sakura trudged across the sand, which was extremely hard to walk on, let alone run on.

It also was energy draining, or maybe she was low on energy to begin with, it didn't matter.

Plus she hadn't had any water since she got to Suna, which was really not helping.

And of course it was now that her legs just stopped moving, now was when she saw Gaara, and he was pissed, really pissed.

'Looks like I'm the one that's going to die… wonderful… not much of a difference though, between hell and Suna… it's just sandy here, that's all… Damn the sand…'

(Once AGAIN) Everything went black.

"Oh… Damn… so close… So close!" Sakura groaned sitting up.

"Maybe… just maybe… they won't notice me escape again…" Sakura said standing up.

Or maybe not…

Sakura was knocked into a wall by Gaara's blasted sand.

"Ouch…" Sakura rubbed her head.

"Did you really think a petty explosion would get rid of me?"

'No… but a girl can dream, right?' Sakura thought before getting slammed into another wall.

"I was hoping—ow!" Sakura yelled.

"Surely you thought that if the desert didn't kill you I would…"

Sakura began to get a little nervous as sand began to slowly inch up her leg.

"If you do anything like that again, the consequences will be worse…"

"Oh yeah… these consequences are horrible. I'm in terrible agony…" Sakura mocked.

"Mistake number two… never mock me… you only get three strikes… and you're out…" Gaara breathed in her ear.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Sakura screamed slapping at him.

She felt itchy sand wrap around her once again.

"I thought I told you not to touch me."

"Gay bastard!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up."

"You say that only because you know I speak the truth!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Screw you." This girl was really getting on his nerves.

"I would like to see you try!" Oops! That was really a thought line she did NOT want to continue.

Thank DOG he didn't want to continue it either.

Gaara scoffed, "You wish… as for me I would much rather screw the Kazekage than you."

Sakura inwardly sighed in relief, but realized there was no compliment for here there.

Sakura smirked. "Are you saying that he's your first choice?"

"No, I was—," He was instantly cut off.

"More proof of your gay-ness!"

"No, I am not attracted to males, let alone the Kazekage," Gaara replied irritably.

"Denial is the first stage!" Sakura said childishly (that's my quote!).

The sand around her receded, leaving her to fall on her butt.

She stood quickly when she saw Gaara approaching.

"Screw you," Gaara said walking up to her.

"Sorry. I'm afraid you can't. You're gay," Sakura said.

And he was still getting closer!

"What are you do—," She never finished. She was stopped. By someone else's lips.

Sakura jumped back, wiping her mouth repeatedly while she coughed and sputtered.

"What the hell? Why the hell did you do that!"

Gaara just stood there.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Both of them turned their heads and saw….

The Kazekage!

**First of all I'm sorry for the short update… and secondly… I need some ideas!**

**Please share if you have any!**

**I will try to update soon but you guys gotta help me!**

**Rock on**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember that this is fan fiction… _FAN fiction…_**

"Excuse me, Kazekage _sama_. When I accepted this mission, I was told I was responsible for this mission. That means I am responsible for Haruno, so what I do with her is beyond your control," Gaara said coldly before leaving the room.

"Is that true Kazekage sama?" Sakura asked, turning to look at the Kazekage who nooded slowly in response.

"Surely there must be some way you can over rule him in this—"No, there's no way… I apologize…" The Kazekage interrupted her, then walked out of the room.

"Oh, sure leave me all alone! Hasn't anybody ever heard of 'Give me liberty or give me death (Patrick Henry)'! I want freedom!" Sakura shouted to no one in particular.

'Well, if you don't get medical attention soon, you're gonna get the last part of your saying,' Inner Sakura said seriously.

'I'm gonna get… freedom? Screw medical attention then!' Sakura thought, rather stupidly I might add.

'Have you really lost that much blood? Man, you say weird things… you sure you didn't have too much red bull?' Inner Sakura said awkwardly. **(Red bull… yeah inside joke, really weird…)**

'Positive… I haven't had anything to drink since I got out of the hospital in Konoha… but I am kinda dizzy… wait! Blood! It all makes sense!' Sakura thought touching her side, and bringing her hand back to her line of vision.

'Yeah… better get that medical attention… don't die,' Inner Sakura said.

'I can see how dying would be inconvenient for_ you_…'Sakura thought sarcastically.

'Hey… look… is that…?' Inner Sakura questioned.

'You know, I think it is… he does live here.'

"Hello, Haruno."

"Oh… hi Kankuro… do you think you could… help me?" Sakura asked, pointing at the bloodied side of her shirt.

She guessed she hadn't bled to death thanks to the sand that had constantly covered the spot with enough pressure to temporarily put a stop to the bleeding.

She could also thank the tightness of her shirt.

'Naruto must've kept it from that one day I got caught in the rain… I must've forgotten to tell him that cotton shirts are washed a certain way…'

'Yeah… good thing too…' Inner Sakura said.

Kankuro looked to where she was pointing, eyes widening with every second.

"Holy hell **(I love saying that… it's weird I know, but it's fun to say…)**! You're bleeding to freaking death! Temari!" Kankuro shouted.

Great. This is just what she needed, MORE people to gawk at her.

Temari walked in scowling. "What is it? I was just talking tooh my...! You- you're bleeding to death!" Temari yelled pointing at Sakura.

Sakura desperately hoped that no one would hear and make even more of a scene.

"Okay… okay! Just calm down and everything will be okay!" Temari said nervously, but then started to panic.

'Great.'

"It's okay, Temari… see? I'm okay…" It didn't help her cause at all when she vomited seconds later.

'Get medical attention! Vomiting is not good!' Inner Sakura stated the obvious.

'Yeah well it's not helping that they've all lost their minds!' Sakura shouted back in her head.

Moments later the Kazekage and Gaara walked in.

"What's going on You- you're bleeding to death!" The Kazekage yelled looking at Sakura.

"Oh thanks," Sakura said sarcastically "I didn't know that!"

"You know, you should get medical attention for that," Gaara pointed out.

"Oh, you know I thought I was supposed to get salt for that, that's why I am here, in a hospital, looking for salt." Sakura said sardonically.

"That's not such a good idea, you know?" Kankuro asked, oblivious to the sarcasm dripping from Sakura's tone.

"Well regardless, we should get a doctor, not salt…" Gaara said seriously.

"Does no one understand sarcasm anymore?" Sakura sighed "Why would I put salt in a wound? Honestly! I am a medic nin!"

After saying that, she couldn't remember any of the following events leading up to her awakening…

Sakura opened her eyes…

"Man… you say weird things… you sure no one gave you too much red bull?"

Sakura looked to her side and saw a smirking Temari.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" She yelled.

"Red bull does that to you… after you made your announcement about being a 'medic nin', it was like you were a totally different person… it was weird…" Temari explained.

"Oh no… not again…" Sakura groaned.

"Kankuro and Gaara will explain the rest… but I thought you should know, if you don't remember, you punched the Kazekage in the face…" Temari laughed.

"He's not gonna be too happy with me, is he?" Sakura asked, "Well, atleast I didn't bleed to death…"

"I gotta go… my visiting time is up… see ya…" Temari waved before leaving.

The door swung open to reveal a grinning Kankuro.

"You hit the Kazekage pretty hard! He's not gonna be talking for a while, due to lack of teeth… he has to get seven fake ones!" Kankura snickered.

"Is he mad at me?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but it looked like it hurt. I don't think he'll be mad though. You just got up after you fell down and socked him in the face for no reason… it seemed like you were a totally different person…" Kankuro said, still chuckling.

"But you know what? I heard a rumor in the village that someone was looking for you… you should watch out… there aren't a lot of fun people here, and it's kinda boring without a 'foreigner' around… and I don't like many of those people either. You're okay, Haruno, don't let the villagers get you down…" Kankuro said awkwardly.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah… okay, I gotta go. See ya…" Kankuro walked out of the room.

"You know, I've been dying to do what you did for the longest time…"

Sakura jumped at the voice, but turned to her other side and saw Gaara.

"You mean sleep?" Sakura asked confused.

"I don't care for sleep. I meant punching the Kazekage…" Gaara answered, not looking at Sakura.

"Oh, yeah… I didn't mean to do that… it was… my—." Interrupted again.

"Your Inner self, yes. But you wanted to punch him didn't you? For sticking you with me and not doing anything about it, or not caring to… you're inner self is what you really think, or what you're missing… I think it's a combination of the two. You really think the Kazekage and I are total assholes, right?" Gaara said monotonously.

"Uh…" Sakura tried to explain.

"That brings me to my next point. You lack the courage to say what you really think. Your Inner self supplies you with that courage, and you build on from there."

"Are you saying I'm a coward?" Sakura said offended, "How do you even know? It's not like you have an Inner self," Sakura pointed out.

"It's just how I see it, that's the way I see it working. But this is from observation."

"Wait, you've been…_ stalking _me?" Sakura shuddered.

"No, that is _not_ what I was saying."

"Maybe the rumor in the village was about you! They said someone was _looking_ for me… and you fit the bill of suspicion! Someone that was trying to stalk me!" Sakura yelled dramatically.

"Aren't you the one always by me? I could say the same thing about you. Crazed fangirls always following me around, no wonder they always know where I am, they can hear your high pitched fangirl squeals…" Gaara said, slightly irked.

"Those were squeals of terror from when you kissed me! They came to help me out and kick your ass!" Sakura yelled.

"They came only because _you can't _kick my ass," Gaara returned swiftly.

"We'll see whose ass gets kicked! I challenge you! For my freedom and dignity!" Sakura shouted pointing at him.

"You know, I'm glad I get to fight you, because when I'm done I won't have to listen to your whiney voice! I'll have pulled out your voice box and fed it to the animals," Gaara said.

"Yeah well, I'm glad because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to live! I'll have pulled out your liver! But hey, I'm not gonna torture the animals by feeding your liver to _them!_ I'm gonna feed it to you!" Sakura shouted.

"So now you're feeding me, huh? I take it those weren't squeals of terror then… more like—," Gaara was cut off.

"Ahh! No! Ew! Yuck! Gross! I can't believe you think like that!" Sakura yelled, "That's what you wanted to hear? Dude I don't want to hear it then!"

"Not exactly… but I do recall you pleading for me to let go… begging may not be beneath you as you say…" Gaara recalled.

"I said that because I didn't want to morph into an asshole like you! You're contagious!

At the mere prediction of you walking into the room I puked!" Sakura retorted.

"Oh, so you were thinking about me?" Gaara asked smirking.

"I was thinking about killing you!" Sakura said without a second thought.

"But you can only think about it… wishes almost never come true."

"This may be one of those rare occasions where wishes do come true!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say wish? I meant miracle," Gaara said boredly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura yelled sitting up.

"Easier said than done…" Gaara said dismissing her.

"Don't forget your challenge… don't die…"

"Yeah… you too creepazoid…"

Hiya! Sorry about the oocness, I didn't mean it to sound like that… Lets just say ol' Gaara was in a very good mood, you know, because the kazekage got punched. Yeah I'm dumb, I know…

**About the horrible terrible bloody wound, I totally forgot about it! I just remembered it, so now she's all wrapped up and dandy and thet good stuff…**

**I still need ideas and I am in desperate need, so if you have any ideas, I don't care if they're stupid, it doesn't matter to me, please share!**

**Just so you know Gaara isn't gonna be as friendly as he was… something is gonna piss him off, I also need help on what's gonna piss him off so… yeah I need help, so please, please share!**

**I'll try to update soon, but I really need some help, and if nothing else, I'll ask my sisters.**

**Rock on**


	10. Chapter 10

I think you all know what I would be saying… I'm just not gonna say it… I'm stubborn I know… 

'You know this is all your fault…'Sakura said to Inner Sakura.

'You're the one that said all that stuff… I just thought it up!' Inner Sakura retorted.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a cloaked figure.

"Eh… hi?" Sakura said confused.

"Sakura-chan!" The figure cried.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me Sakura chan!" Naruto cried pulling off the hood of the cloak.

The doorknob jiggled a little before the door swung open.

"Sakura? You say something?" Temari asked looking at the unusual lump beside Sakura.

"What? Oh no…" Sakura followed Temari's gaze to her side.

"Somebody in there with you?" Temari asked winking at Sakura.

"What? Oh, no! No! It's just a stuffed animal in here with me… I get lonely sometimes…" Sakura lied.

"You want me to get one of my brothers?" Temari giggled, "I'm sure they'd be happy to bunk up with" "No! I'm fine! Besides… I would NOT be happy with that!" Sakura glared at Temari.

"Okay… bye," Temari walked out of the room.

"Who'd be glad to bunk" "Shut up Naruto!"

"Oh… okay. You don't want to talk about it?" Naruto asked.

"No!"

"Okay… wait was that Temari?" Naruto asked, "Gaara wants to" "No! Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura heard footsteps outside her door.

"Naruto! You have to get out of here! They're looking for you! They're using me as bait to capture you! Tell Tsunade sama that I'm here! And put your cloak on!" Sakura whispered.

"Okay. See ya Sakura chan!" Naruto put on his cloak and jumped out of the window.

Sakura faked sleep so maybe they might think she was talking in her sleep… too bad it didn't work.

"Who were you talking to?" Kankuro asked.

"Myself? I have an Inner self you know… multiple personalities, you know…" Sakura lied.

"Okay… I'm just gonna leave you to yourself then… I guess…" Kankuro shrugged and walked out of the room.

'Man… you almost got Naruto caught…' Inner Sakura said slowly… Now what the hell are you gonna do about the Gaara thing…? That's gonna be hard to figure out…'

'You're the one that got me into this!' Sakura yelled.

'Technically I am you… but we still have two days right? Might as well rest you know? We should be fully rested…'

'Good idea… I've just been so tired lately…'

Two days later… 

"Oh shit! I'm not ready! Why!" Sakura shouted.

And in walked Gaara, looking mighty pissed, mind you.

"Uh… hey Gaara… what's up?" Sakura asked nervously, looking at his angry expression.

"Lets go… now…" Gaara said irritably.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"Outside… remember…? I'm supposed to kick your ass…"

'I would rather grab it… but oh well…' Shukaku said perversely. 

'Shut it…'

'**You know… I bet you do too… I wonder how she' **'Please shut up…'

'**We should jump her…' **'What?' **'Jump her… and then…' **'Oh lord…'

"Okay… just three things you need to know… One, I don't have light enough clothes for the desert… Two, no kissing me… ever again… Three, there is no way in Hokage's name am I fighting in the desert!" Sakura yelled the last part.

"Okay… one, duh… two, I can do whatever I freaking please… three, where do you propose we go, princess?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Eh… no you can't do whatever you please… and I think I would have some idea if I said no. I think we should go to the basement of the hospital… that way you don't have the advantage and I can get back to my mind set of totally hauling ass!" Sakura cheered.

'Yeah! Kick his sandy ass! Cha!' Inner Sakura cheered.

"First off, I already had the advantage. Second, don't you mean dragging ass?" Gaara smirked.

"Let's not start this again…" Sakura sighed.

Ok… now I know you want to know one thing… What the hell is wrong with Shukaku?

**Well… can anyone say… the heat is on? If you don't get it, then he's in heat! Yeah!**

**Well this chappie is dedicated to Naraku's Phoenix and Kyo-my-Love.**

**Both of you totally rock and are like the best people ever! Yay!**

**Thank you guys so much! Thanks to you I am out of the ditch!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! I will try to update sooner!**

**Rock on**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right… I don't own Naruto… geez. But of course you knew that, right?**

They walked down to the basement and shut the door behind them.

"Okay, first of all, we have to fight for something. There needs to be a prize, right?" Sakura said in a matter of a fact sort of way.

"Why not." Gaara said irritably.

"Okay… well, I want freedom! I get to leave Suna if I win!" Sakura declared.

"Wonderful. But what do I get?" Gaara, who was still in a sour mood, asked.

"A trip to the 'Guyliner' store?" Sakura asked.

"How about your blood?" Gaara said glaring heatedly at Sakura.

"Eh… I just figured you were running out… how about my Kohl's gift card?"

"What exactly am I supposed to do with that?"

"Buy… bath salts? Another gift card?" Sakura asked.

"How about a knife to kill you with?"

"No, not me. But if you plan on killing yourself, then I'll help. Do you want a picture of Naruto, or my socks? Or both?" Sakura suggested.

"Ah, yes. I love nothing more than to just sit in my chair all day and sniff sweaty socks and look at Naruto," Gaara snorted.

"Really? Do you want me to hook you up? Do you want a new chair?"

"You know, I liked the first choice best," Gaara said annoyed.

"You want to go to… to the 'Guyliner' store?" Sakura gasped.

"I liked my choice…" He said scowling.

"Eh… don't you think that's kinda creepy? I mean I'm gonna fight back if you try to kill me. Doesn't that disturb you?"

"That's the best part…" Gaara said looking at Sakura strangely.

'**Yeah… just don't tell her that you can't kill her 'cause of the Kazekage.'**

'I am the most feared ninja for a reason. And it isn't because I can be restrained, but quite the opposite…'

"Suddenly freedom doesn't sound as good as it did when it was just a trip to the 'Guyliner' store," Sakura said nervously.

"Stop wasting time!" Gaara shouted, sending a flurry of sand her way.

Sakura jumped out of the way, then got into her fighting stance and charged at Gaara.

She was thrown backwards into a wall by Gaara's sand.

She looked on as an avalanche of sand rushed at her with wide eyes.

The sand smashed into the wall and the spot where Sakura would have been had she not rolled out of the way just in time.

Sakura pulled out a kunai to slash away the on coming cloud of sand.

When the cloud was gone, she could find Gaara nowhere.

While searching, Sakura was unaware of the sand that was latching on to her leg, and when she did notice she bent down to wipe it away.

She was oblivious to yet another thing, the building wave of sand behind her, threatening to swallow her up.

When she finally did turn around, it was too late.

The sand came down on her, trapping and crushing her.

But, right before the attack could fully ensnare her she had time enough for one jutsu.

Though she had not gotten out entirely unscathed, she had avoided a critical hit, and perhaps losing.

Gaara wasn't too pleased that all he had gotten for his efforts was a storage box, but at least he was still a step ahead of the konoichi.

The sand around her now acted as a smoke screen so that she could not see. And she had no idea where Gaara was.

And to make matters even worse, she kept on getting sand in her eyes.

That was when she got socked in the face.

Sakura staggered backwards. At this point the sand had her completely blind, she would have to rely on her hearing and her sense of touch for this.

She felt around in her weapons pack…

Realization hit her.

She was missing three weapons…

She heard what she supposed was a shuriken hit the wall behind her, and felt another graze her cheek.

She could feel the warm liquid trickle down the side of her face.

She grabbed the shuriken that made impact first on the wall a threw it to where she had a gut feeling another weapon based attack was coming from.

Sure enough a metal clang was heard, proving her right.

Sakura sighed in relief.

All of a sudden she felt someone coming towards her.

At this point she began to test her vision, and realized she could see, but not with all the sand around.

She decided not to use her eyesight and then immediately lose it, so she shut her eyes.

She felt something slice into her arm, fortunately not to deeply, but still it stung and was bleeding like hell. And salt wasn't nearly as bad as sand in the wound.

At this point she was nailed in the stomach.

She fell down on her knees coughing up blood, she needed to find Gaara fast, or she would be beaten.

She got to her feet and felt yet another attack come her way, only this time she couldn't dodge. Her feet wouldn't move.

"Ah!" Sakura yelped as she was, once again, hooked in her stomach.

She let out a sharp cry of pain when she felt her arm fall victim to a kunai attack.

**(A/N: He got that from when she threw it to stop the other attack.)**

'Come on! I gotta figure out something that I can do to get out of this mess! What can stop his attacks? Or at least allow me to stop them?' She asked herself.

Then she remembered what one of her nurses told her about the basement… no one can hear what's going on down there. So that was why no one ever went into the basement!

If some disaster happened, then no one would be able to help, they'd have no clue what was going on! So the basement had it's own thing going on, in case something like… like a fire happened!

'Bingo.'

She pulled the shuriken out of the wall (the one that grazed her cheek… on her face, just in case anyone was confused).

Thankfully, what she was looking for was right there next to her.

Sakura cut the rope, which triggered the sprinklers overhead to go on.

The sand was washed out of the air and it left Sakura a clear view of where Gaara was.

"Smart," The voice came from behind her.

She turned her head and found that no one was there.

"Huh?"

"Keep your eyes on your opponent at all times."

That came from right in front of her.

Sakura was shoved into the wall behind her.

"That was a smart move, but my sand will dry quickly… do something even smarter, give up. Save yourself the pain."

'He really is serious about killing me isn't he? Well, no way am I gonna let him! SHANNARO!'

Sakura head butted him, making him step back.

"No way!" Sakura shouted, charging at Gaara, her arm outstretched.

Somehow, Gaara managed to get behind her, pull her arm back and bring her down.

He released her arm, then pulled back her hair (thus pulling her head back), all the while taking a kunai from her holster and bringing it to her neck.

"Get off of me!" Sakura yelled.

"Choosing not to give up isn't smart. You sure you want to take that chance?" Gaara asked smirking.

"I'm sure… that I'm gonna kill your ass!" Sakura shouted defiantly.

'**I'll say,' Shukaku snorted. 'Fiery little thing like her.'**

'Shut it.'

CHOMP.

Blink.

'Holy hell! She bit me!' Gaara screamed in his head.

'**Hasty, too. Bite back! Return the favor!' Shukaku yelled.**

Her bite actually broke the skin, so now he was bleeding and no longer holding the knife.

"_Pay back time, 'Sakura chan'!" _He laughed.

Sakura had used the several seconds Gaara had used talking to himself to claw her way out of the trap. Good thing she did, too. It looked like Shukaku was trying to take over.

She raced up the stairs and tried to open the door.

"_Oh, Sakura chan, where are you?" _Gaara said with an edge of hysteria in his voice.

She began frantically pounding on the door. But after about thirty seconds she remembered that people couldn't hear anything going on in the basement.

"Gaara! Snap out of it!" Sakura screamed.

"_It's pay back time…" _Gaara said smiling at her in the creepiest way she could imagine.

Sakura jumped off of the stairs through the opening in the wall, and then ran to the farthest place possible from Gaara.

She had to put a stop to this now.

After Gaara attacked, it should have been Sakura that was vulnerable, but he was surprised that he was the one pinned.

His grin grew wider as he flipped positions with her.

"_I win, Sakura chan."_

Sakura struggled desperately, but to no avail.

He had a knife to her throat, and she could see no way to get out of it this time.

But she did notice he was gripping it rather loosely. The adrenaline from the match should have caused him to grip it tightly, but Gaara was very cool about everything.

But from the way he was holding the knife, he was either extremely arrogant, or about to pass out.

It was the later of the two.

"Gaara! Gaara! Wake up!" She screamed in his ear. "WAK— "Would you shut up?"

"Gaara! You're awake! Thank dog! Your demon was all creepy and-and he called me 'Sakura chan' in a creepy way! Only Naruto can do that! Minus the creepy voice! It was so horrible with the 'Oh, Sakura chan, where are you?' I just want to hit you!" Sakura wailed.

"I mean him!" Sakura corrected.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked confused.

"No! The demon thing! Don't you remember, I don't know chasing me?" Sakura asked.

"No…"

Okay… that was really long for me, but I'm going on vacation and stuff like that… 

**Too bad Gaara didn't get his prize, but oh well… Sakura is gonna be kinda scared of him and avoid him. Gaara is just gonna be pissed off at everything, and Shukaku will be… himself. He is still in heat, just so ya know… **

**But please continue with giving me ideas, I use them! **

**Hope you liked!**

**Rock on**


	12. Chapter 12

Geez… I would think you people got it by now… It's been so long you might want to read last chappie again! 

"You don't remember anything? You don't remember trying to kill me?" Sakura asked.

"When I said no what did you think I meant?" Gaara returned.

"Okay then. When does your memory start to draw a blank?" Sakura questioned.

"I can vaguely remember the beginning of the fight… which I know I won by the way," Gaara answered somewhat smugly.

"I asked you when you stopped remembering, not little tidbits about what I already know," Sakura snorted.

Gaara glared at her, "You'd do well to remember those little tidbits. It might keep you in line and you would do well to know who your superiors are," Gaara retorted.

"I don't have to be taught to know that my Hokage, Tsunade sensei, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei are my only superiors, and I don't have to be taught by some grumpy, psychotic sand brat of who they are!" Sakura huffed.

"Do not anger me further, Haruno. You are walking a thin line… and I am tempted to take my prize. And with Shukaku so close to the surface, I may actually collect…" Gaara warned.

"What do you mean, I want an answer here. Are you—," Cut off again.

"Get out. Leave now!" Gaara snapped.

"I would, if I could find the damn key!" Sakura shot back.

"Find it!" Gaara ordered.

Sakura scanned the room and spotted the key almost immediately.

As soon as she retrieved it, she ran up the stairs, stuck the key in the lock and pushed open the door. She raced through the halls as fast as she could go, for fear that there was that psycho sand brat after her.

She looked back while turning the corner to make sure no one was following her.

She turned back… dead end…

Then she heard a door close behind her… maybe she should ask for directions?

She turned around only to be pushed into the wall behind her. With her hands pinned above her head and her body pressed up against the wall, all she could do was look on in terror at her attacker.

"_Shukaku is very unpredictable… there's no telling what he'll do when provoked. I suggest you avoid as much contact as possible with me… unless you don't mind giving me the pleasure of killing you… I have not felt the ecstasy of having the blood of an innocent all over me in so long…"_ Gaara groaned.

Sakura was now in a frozen state of fear, but she knew this wasn't Gaara… his eyes told her otherwise… the normally cold and bored expression in them was gone, replaced with a bloodlust and excitement… it was… petrifying…

"Care to provide?" He asked pulling out (yet another) kunai knife (from her holster, because Gaara doesn't carry them) with his free hand, running the blade down her neck, the to her arm, cutting a notch into it.

Sakura watched with wide eyes as Gaara brought it to his face and tasted it.

Gaara shuddered. _"Delicious,"_ He breathed.

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened even more if possible.

She was wrong. Dead wrong. Earlier, that wasn't petrifying, perhaps mild terror compared to this. This was petrifying.

Gaara let out a hollow, mirthless, and even evil laugh that made Sakura's blood freeze.

"_Yes… you'll do just fine," _Gaara said, fighting off the bouts of hysterical laughter.

"Gaara! What are you doing?" Kankuro yelled.

"Remember, Sakura chan… I still get my prize…" With that, Gaara was gone. 

Sakura dropped to the floor.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What did my brother do to you?" Kankuro ran up to her.

"N-nothing, I-I'm fine," Sakura reassured.

"Okay," Kankuro looked at her uneasily. "But after you get cleaned up, we're going to my dad's old house so you can get some rest… I hope it's not a problem… you know since Gaara and Temari live there too…"

Sakura, who wasn't really listening, answered drowsily, "Of course not…"

To Kankuro's (dad's) house… 

"So he didn't do anything to you?" Kankuro asked.

"No…" Sakura answered (coughliedcough) tiredly. Kankuro looked at her skeptically.

"My brother… you should stay away from him… he's not himself lately…" Kankuro warned.

"Definitely," Sakura yawned.

"Here we are," Kankuro said opening the door for her. "You can stay in the room next to mine."

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night," Sakura said gratefully.

"It's fine… just get some rest," Kankuro replied.

It was already getting dark so Sakura would have no problem with that.

"Goodnight…" Sakura whispered.

After a few minutes of looking around, Sakura decided it was time to hit the hay.

It was a fairly unstable sleep as well. She kept waking up almost every twenty minutes.

She finally got up to get a glass of water to settle herself, but ended up wandering the halls.

After turning the corner, she came to a stop. There was a person standing before her.

She tilted her head, "Lee san?" She whispered. It was then that he started to tip over.

Before he even hit the floor, Sakura slid underneath him, so he might have something more comfortable to land on.

Before they could even make contact Sakura had figured out two things.

One: Lee had been placed there, and whoever did knew how to get into the house… how to get to her.

Two: Lee had two daggers in his lower back, piercing his kidneys.

As soon as he fell into her lap, she realized another thing… Lee was bleeding to death…

No! I can't believe I did that to Lee! Oh no! What will I do! WELL… I DO have SOME idea… I don't know… well, anybody think Shukaku is being weird for being in heat? Well… yeah… He is having mood swings! Like pregnant women get? Yeah… right… I knew you guys are smart!

But the reason that Gaara is only overwhelmed when Shukaku is violent is because he has felt the emotion of bloodlust before… but not lust or anything like that towards anybody…

**I know this was a really short update for such a long wait, I'm sorry, but my updates may take longer in the future! And I need that time to think and type because I only have so much time…**

**I will try to update soon, but It's no promise!**

**But it will happen within the next 30 to 40 days (Probably before then… I'm just exaggerating… It'll probably be withing the next 10 to 20 days but oh well…) for sure!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Rock on!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto! And I never will!**

"Lee san! Lee san, please wake up! LEE SAN!" Sakura screamed. Her only answer was the short shallow breathing of Lee.

She rolled up the sleeves of the over large sweater she was wearing and reached for the knives, then gently pulled them out.

She put her hands onto Lee's wounds and focused her energy. Her hands began to glow a light green.

"Ah!" Sakura's hands dropped, her breathing came out in short gasps.

Her chakra was zapped.

Terrified that she might lose Lee, she tried again, only to get the same result.

Lee was losing blood fast and she had to stop it.

Sakura pulled off the sweater and held it tight to Lee's wounds (Uhh… she was wearing a shirt underneath).

Kankuro who had been woken by Sakura's cries, rushed into the room. Upon seeing Lee, he called a medical team. Just by the look on Sakura's face he could tell that she was low on chakra.

He ran to her side to see what was going on.

'Obviously someone knew how to get in… whoever it was has been watching us…'

As Kankuro was looking over Lee's body, something caught his attention. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from Lee's hand.

Kankuro smoothed it out and read the neat print.

'You'll get a chance to prevent this from happening again. Decline our offer, and the next one will be dead… You'll have no one to blame but yourself… Sakura.'

'Whoa…' Kankuro folded the piece of paper up and tried to hide it from Sakura but wasn't successful.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Eh… it's nothing…" Kankuro lied.

"Don't lie. I saw your face when you were looking at it. Where did you find it?" Sakura asked again.

Kankuro handed it over. "I found it in Lee's hand…"

Sakura looked up from the note. "So this… this is my fault."

"No… They're just trying to scare you—,"

"Well they did a pretty good job didn't they?"

"Don't let them get to yo- "Well they sure got to Lee! What am I supposed to do? Let all of my precious people die!" Sakura screamed.

"No…"

The door was thrown open as the medical team ran in through the door and grabbed Lee up, then ran to the door.

"No! Wait! I gotta help Lee san!" Sakura said weakly as she got to her feet. She started running after them. "Lee san…" She whispered quietly.

Kankuro ran to restrain her, though he wouldn't have to try hard.

"They're just gonna take Lee to the hospital to get him fixed up is all… it's okay Sakura he'll be fine…" Kankuro said soothingly.

Sakura was practically asleep on her feet. "But this… this is all my fault… I… have to help Lee san… he…" She stopped in mid sentence, out cold.

Kankuro walked he over to the couch that was a few feet away from them.

He set her down on the couch, covering her with a blanket, and sat down on the small space available on the couch.

"Of course it's not your fault…" He whispered.

YESIKNOWIT'SCORNY

Temari burst into the room.

"I-I came as soon as I heard! What happened?" Temari demanded looking at the blood covered (Lee's blood) Sakura and the poor attempt to clean up the blood on the floor.

"Do you remember Rock Lee?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, the eyebrows kid?" Temari answered.

"Well, he was placed in here, and he had been attacked… he was bleeding all over the place… and… there was a note… here," Kankuro said handing her the blood spattered piece of paper.

"Wow… what do you think they want?" Temari asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know… We'll have to find out… but whatever it is, they're not going to get it…" Kankuro said seriously.

"Sakura must be pretty shaken up, huh? How did she handle it?" Temari questioned.

"She tried healing him… but she didn't have enough chakra, but she kept trying… she must've known she was low… I don't know how she wouldn't… but right now she's sleeping…" Kankuro replied.

"Ok… well what are we going to do about it?" Temari asked.

"Well, the Kazekage called and he wanted to know what happened… and I know he's not gonna be happy about it, but Gaara is going to have to be around Sakura 24/7… which is just what we don't need… a dead Sakura…" Kankuro said lowly.

"You mean a screwed leaf nin? The Shukaku is in heat… and I don't think Gaara can deal with it for much longer…" Temari whispered harshly.

"You forget, dear sister, that the Shukaku's 'mating season' lasts only three weeks…" Kankuro returned.

"But you also forget, dear brother, that he is only a few days in… and Shukaku is already beginning to take control… and Gaara has to be alone with Sakura everyday, all day long… what do you think is going to happen?" Temari shouted.

"You are underestimating Gaara… he has much more self control than that! Plus, he hates the girl! It's not going to happen!" Kankuro shouted back.

"Gaara may hate her, but the Shukaku-"Also hates her! Why would she come back all shaken up like that? She was attacked by the Shukaku!" Kankuro roared.

"Blood lust? Yeah, the Shukaku gets violent during mating season, too! Just like-"You? Well that is a good comparison… whenever you are like that it's like 'Sit with me hun' then it's like 'Roar! I want to eat you!'… I see how you can make that connection… but do you want… what you were saying to happen… every time you go on a rampage? No… didn't think so…" Kankuro explained.

"You're right… maybe I'm overreacting… a…. bit… just a little…" Temari sighed. "You know what… I'll trust your judgement…"

"Sakura won't be able to teach for another week or so… unless the Kazekage see fit to let her teach…" Kankuro said.

"Uh huh…" Temari nodded.

'Man… I just hope Gaara doesn't hurt her…' Temari thought uneasily.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…** okay… now that that's settled…

"Does the Kazekage even know about Gaara's 'condition'?" Temari asked.

"I don't see why he has to…" Kankuro said, stretching his arms after the long night.

"It might be a good idea to tell him, you know?" Temari suggested, still not sure of Kankuro's logic.

"The Kazekage doesn't need to know anything… that just complicates things… Gaara gets angry… kills the Kazekage… then goes on a killing rampage… and when that happens, he goes a has his way with—"Ah! Stop talking that way! I changed my mind! I'm going to follow Gaara _everywhere!_" Temari screamed.

"_DO YOU want to be the FIRST _one he kills? We just have to trust Gaara!" Kankuro tried rationalizing.

"But do you think… that Sakura has enough strength to fight back if he does confront her with 'bad intentions'?" Temari asked.

"What about Sakura?" Sakura yawned.

"Nothing… I just wanted to know if you'd like breakfast?" Temari laughed nervously to hide her desperation.

"Why not? Do you know how to make pancakes?" Sakura asked.

"Um… yeah! What kind of pancakes do you like?" Kankuro asked.

"Kind…? Um… the edible kind…?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"What he meant was what do you like in your pancakes, like blueberries, or chocolate chips, or do you like your pancakes topped with strawberries? Or cherrie—" Temari started crying because she couldn't take lying to Sakura anymore. **(AN: I make people weird in my stories…) **

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked.

"She had a bad childhood experience with… um… cherries…?" Kankuro looked to Temari for help.

"They were everywhere! Red, blood red cherries! All over the… BODY!" Temari exploded into tears (as she thought of not a childhood experience, but of Sakura's dead body… yes, I know… weird… but still) as she said the word 'BODY'.

Kankuro went over to comfort his sister. "It's okay Tem… it's fine…" Kankuro said rubbing her shoulder for support.

"It's okay I won't eat that fruit," Sakura spat out 'that fruit' as though it was the worst kind of scum.

"I'll have blueberries instead…" Sakura said proudly. Even though she really did like cherries more.

……………………

"Wow! This is delicious!" Sakura said looking at Kankuro, who simply smiled.

"Thanks…" Kankuro said gratefully.

Sakura finished her pancakes.

"I have to tell you guys something…"

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"I had this dream last night… about Lee… and blood was everywhere… I tried everything I could… but I couldn't help him… It really scares me that something like that could happen…" Sakura said looking directly at them.

"Sakura…" Temari sniffed. "It did happen…"

"I- what? Are you sure?"

Temari nodded. "Kankuro was with you the whole time…"

Sakura looked at Kankuro to see if there was even a trace of a smile to hint that he was joking, no smile. "Maybe he just had the same dream as me…"

"I'm afraid not… Lee's in the hospital…" Kankuro said slowly.

"Well, is he ok? I-Is he…?" Sakura asked shakily.

"We haven't gotten word yet…" Kankuro sighed. "But if he was dead… we would know…"

"Well I have to help him!" Sakura yelled as she made a break for the door.

**Outside the door…**

"Damn it! I forgot my keys again!" Gaara cursed. "Temari and Kankuro are probably still asleep… and what hell they would unleash upon me if I woke them up…"

Gaara was always getting himself into these kinds of situations.

He rammed the door.

Back inside… 

"Oh my dog! Someone's trying to break into your house!" Sakura yelled as she heard the loud ramming of the 'unknown' person outside the door.

The door creaked open.

"Nooo!" Sakura yelled as she ran at the door.

**Outside…**

"Yes…" Gaara walked back toward the door because it had repelled him when he rammed into it. He was about to walk inside when the door slammed and made direct contact with his forehead.

Gaara picked himself up from the ground. "Son of a bitch!"

Inside… 

Sakura sighed as she stood against the door when suddenly she heard…

"Son of a bitch!"

"Oh my dog! That guy! He's insane! And he just cursed me!" Sakura whispered to Temari and Kankuro.

"Do you think I could take him?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Uh huh…" Temari nods. **(an: she doesn't know Gaara is the 'intruder'.)**

"Okay here I go!" Sakura was about to fling the door open.

Outside… 

"Temari! Kankuro! Open this door!"

Inside… 

"No wait Sakura it's—"

Sakura flings the door open.

Outside… 

"Finally…" Gaara smirks.

Inside… 

"It's- too late!"

Outside… 

Gaara saw something fly out the door that he would never have expected to exit.

"Ougfhh!" Temari tackled him to the ground.

Temari wasn't looking at him though… she was looking at Sakura and Kankuro.

"You alright Sakura?" Sakura nodded dumbly, looking awestruck at the 'insane guy'.

Still not looking at him…

"That'll teach everyone not to mess with Sakura sa— Oh… hey Gaara… w-what are you doing here?"

He didn't expect that kind of hell, that's for sure… but one thing was sure… he was going to return it tenfold…

Hey… sorry I didn't write the end stuff for last chappie… I kinda forgot… just like Gaara forgot his keys… surprisingly he does that a lot…

**Well… I hope you liked the chappie! But Gaara is still all crazy, which is just the way we like him, no? Shukaku is in heat, but he's violent because… that's just the way he is… and that's just fine… but not for Sakura… or in this case Temari… laughs evilly … But I can tell you she gets out of it somehow… coughcoughKankurodoessomethingcough Well… uh… about Temari's childhood cherry thing… If it was a lie I can neither confirm or deny it… it might prove useful, I don't know… but If it doesn't show up again you know it's not really the truth… in which case blame kank and Tem… not me… I didn't lie… shifts uncomfortably I swear!**

**Well anyway…**

**Rock on**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME? I DON'T LIE _THAT OFTEN_! HAHA… OPPS…**

"Temari…?" Gaara said with a barely contained calm.

"Y-Yes? Gaara?" Temari asked quietly.

"Do you have _any **logical**_ reason… for _tackling _me?" Gaara managed yet again not to kill Temari, but only barely.

"Um… I… "She was trying to protect me! I thought you were Lee's attacker… and I was going to be the one to tackle you, but Temari pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt… she was defending Kankuro and I… So this was all my fault…" Temari and Kankuro looked at her as if she were insane, Gaara looked at her as if… he… was insane…? Yeah… that's it!

"As far as I'm concerned," Gaara said looking from Sakura to Temari. "You are both to blame. Temari jumped at me of her own free will, unless you pushed her into me and forced her to say those things. But that is doubtful…" Gaara even laughed at the end of his sentence… well… he snorted. The whole situation was terribly ridiculous.

"No…" Temari said bravely. "I jumped out at you to protect Sakura san and Kankuro…"

"Well then…" Gaara smiled, which reassured Temari and Sakura… for a while.

It quickly turned into a malicious grin. "I'll have to kill _both_ of you…"

Sakura pulled Temari away from Gaara and stepped infront of her.

"G-Gaara…?" Kankuro asked nervously.

"What? Don't tell me you were involved in this as well… well… are you?" Gaara asked.

"Eh… no…"

"Then what is it that you want?" Gaara asked snappily.

"I was wondering…" Kankuro gulped. "Do you want some pancakes?"

Gaara immediately snapped out of his murderous mode and looked at Kankuro almost happily.

"With cherries?"

"Why not?"

"Hey, Temari?" Sakura whispered as Gaara walked away with Kankuro.

"What is it?" Temari asked, still shaken by the encounter they had with Gaara just moments ago.

"Did Gaara have anything to do with you childhood encounter?" Sakura question.

"You know," Temari said reminiscently. "He just might have…"

……………………………………………………………

"Kankuro," Gaara said bluntly, after eating his pancakes of course.

"Uh huh?"

"What happened last night?" Gaara asked.

"Well… Rock Lee was placed in this house with wounds that had probably been inflicted upon him before he was positioned as such…"

"What was his condition when he was found? What is his current status?" Gaara asked routinely.

"Sakura san found him unconscious… he had stab wounds that most likely pierced his kidneys… he lost quite a bit of blood…" Kankuro explained. "I do not know of his current status…"

"I found this note balled up in his hand…" Kankuro said handing Gaara the note.

"The reason for her importance to this cause… is hidden well…" Gaara said as he read. "It does not seem the writer has any apparent reason… medical reasons are highly unlikely… whoever it was… was planning on bringing Lee here anyway… so it's unlikely they got hurt bringing Lee here… it must be something elaborate… but then medical reasons make sense… so now she does have a purpose… unless she has something inside of her that she's not telling anyone about…"

"Which makes this way too complicated for me to handle!" Kankuro interjected.

"Can Haruno say anything about this? Does she know anything you haven't told me?" Gaara asked.

"I don't think she would be willing to comment… I mean it is one of her good friends… she practically ran out the door to help him… but she lost consciousness…" Kankuro said.

"You might want to know that you'll be with her 24/7 until this all has settled down… Kazekage's orders, not mine of course…" Kankuro said cautiously.

Gaara could go on a rampage now, but he stayed calm. "And why, may I ask does it have to be me that watches the cursed pink leaf girl? Why not someone who does not want to kill her?" Gaara demanded.

'**You lucked out kid… you have the best damn luck ever…'** Shukaku yawned.

'Then why is it that I was the one stuck with you? Answer that…' Gaara thought furiously.

"Ask the Kazekage…" Kankuro smiled inside… he loved torturing the Kazekage he hated so much… it was like having your cake and eating it… with ice cream…

"Just don't do anything you'll regret, eh Gaara? Like killing her?" Kankuro told Gaara.

"I'll try not to…" Gaara growled.

"And by the way… we have to take Sakura to the hospital to have her bandages removed… and get new ones…" Kankuro said offhandedly.

………………………………………………………

AT THE HOSPITAL… 

The nurse unwrapped Sakura's bandage.

"Now, do you want to tell me how you got this?" The nurse asked.

"Um… I fell on some glass…" Sakura lied.

"You can't do that just by falling on glass… what really happened?" The nurse asked looking at her with a smile.

"I broke a window… by punching through it…" Sakura, again, lied.

"No glass in the wound…? Come on now… tell me…"

"I was training… it happened as an accident when my kunai caught on my arm…" Sakura said quietly.

The nurse smiled triumphantly. "You must have been throwing them pretty hard…" The nurse said wiping her arm with a cloth sanitized with alcohol, then bandaging it up quickly.

"Thanks," Sakura said gratefully.

"Wait here for the doctor… we would like to know if there was any mental trauma from your encounter last night," The nurse said walking out of the room.

"You did not have to lie to that woman… that may lead the Kazekage to believe you're up to something…" Gaara said coldly.

"Yeah… but then the Kazekage would thing that you and your siblings were up to something…" Sakura sighed. "I picked the lesser of two evils…"

Gaara snorted.

"Speaking of siblings… where's Kankuro?" Sakura asked.

"Visiting Lee…" Gaara replied shortly.

"I wonder how he's doing…" Sakura wondered, her fists clenching when she thought of the previous night. 'I'll make that person pay…' She thought determinedly.

Kankuro burst in through the door.

"Sakura! Lee! The beeping and- and the blood! Lee's in big trouble!" Kankuro said, flustered.

"Lee!" Sakura jumped off of the table she was sitting on and ran off, WITH Kankuro in tow.

"What room is it?" Sakura demanded.

"Room 211! Just around the corner!" Sakura skidded to a stop infront of Lee's room and threw the door open.

Some woman approached her holding a clipboard and pen. "Ms. Haruno! Since you are the only one that seems to have close relations with Rock Lee, we would like you to sign this form…" The lady said.

"For what!" Sakura asked desperately trying to get past her.

"It's permission to donate his organs of course…" The woman said softly.

"Hell no!" Sakura yelled batting the clipboard away. "Lee's not gonna die!"

"I'm sure this is what he would want… to let someone else live…" The woman said soothingly, or so, she thought.

"Don't talk about Lee as if you know him! How would you know what he wants? How do you know he would rather die right now? How can you just _assume_ he's gonna die-!" Sakura shouted tearfully.

"He needs a blood transfusion! No one here matches his blood type!"

"I'll give him my blood! Check and see! We're a match!" Sakura shouted so everyone in the room could hear her.

"How do you know?" A (random) doctor asked her.

"Just check!" Sakura shouted.

'Atleast I can do this one thing for Lee…' She thought.

Kankuro stood there, awestruck at what the konoichi was risking… she definitely did not weigh the required weight… and she had already lost too much blood with her side and the additional blood she had lost when she hurt her arm… no doubt she went through more beatings where she had lost even more blood before…

The doctors took a sample of her blood and put it through a processor (I dunno!)…

"Are you ready to donate?" Inside Sakura was jumping for joy. She had no idea that they were an actual match… someone up there really loved her…

"Yes… I'm ready…"

**Hi! I know this chappie wasn't exactly the most exciting or well written one… but I know what I'm doing… and I have two people that could be the murderer… but I'm not telling! What will be the effects of The blood transfusion on Sakura…? She's underweight and may not have an adequate amount of blood for both Lee and herself… but of course… she won't tell anyone that…**

**I just want to know what you guys want right now… I might not do exactly what you want if I come up with an idea, but every little bit helps! You guys inspire me and give me great ideas just by writing what you think should happen… it may not be your idea… but it gives me an idea! **

**R&R**

**Rock on**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto…**

The doctor stuck the needle into Sakura's arm and began to take blood.

'I just hope Gaara doesn't find out…' She thought as the man drained the last of the amount needed.

"Okay… your part is done… now all you have to do is sit down and rest… I'll have a nurse get you some juice," The doctor said, with drawing the needle.

"Right," Sakura said taking a seat. "I'll just take a rest…"

……………

Sakura woke to a steady beeping, but found that it was not the monitor for Lee, but her own.

"Oi, what- what happened?" Sakura asked touching her throbbing head, which now, happened to be bandaged.

"You blacked out and hit your head, or the reverse, I don't remember what Kankuro told me…" That oh so familiar voice sounded.

"Oh… so did he tell you what I did…?" Sakura asked.

"No… I figured it out for myself…" Gaara replied monotonously.

"I figured you'd find out…" Sakura said.

In a flash he was right there, next to her.

"How did you figure that was something wise to do? Did you think of how it would affect me? How the Kazekage would respond if you had died? Next time, if there is one, it will not be blood loss that kills you… It'll be me…" He whispered.

"When one of your precious people is in trouble and you _don't_ help them, talk to me then. That is when you can lecture me about the importance of a human life!" Sakura spat. "I have nothing to fear in _you._ You are so easy to set off… too bad you're the Kazekage's little puppet! He would not tolerate my death at your hands, I have nothing to fear!"

"I wouldn't say that…" Gaara breathed into her ear, blowing warm air into it.

Sakura shook her head, completely flustered. "But I would!"

"Are you sure about that?" This time Sakura could feel warm wetness right by her ear.

Gaara wiped away the last bit of dried blood with his tongue, smirking when Sakura tried to protest but could only squeak.

"P-p-positive!" Sakura stuttered, allowing herself to tremble.

"Really? Then why are you shaking?" He replied arrogantly.

"I **_hate you_**!" Sakura whispered icily.

"Is it because I frighten you? Because I'm superior and you can't do _anything_ about it?" Gaara asked coolly.

"NO! I hate you because I can!" Sakura meant to yell, but found it only came out as a loud and harsh whisper.

"Because you can, eh? Do you know anything about what I could do? Just because I can?" Gaara wondered.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura pleaded.

"So you've figured it out? Sorry, but I can't leave you alone… the orders of the Kazekage… so we're gonna have to learn to get along, okay? I have to be with you 24/7, no joke… if I could avoid it, I would, but I can't and so I'm stuck with you… make the best of it… we might even become close, or whatever…" Gaara scoffed.

"Life is so unfair!" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, life's a bitch, deal with it," Gaara said coldly.

'Kinda like how you're dealing with being in heat? Don't worry kid, it's not gonna be just three weeks this time…' Shukaku cackled.

'I hate you…'

'Uh oh. Look out kid, they say couples start to sound alike! It's already begun…' 

'Shut the hell up.'

'Hey 'Life's a bitch, deal with it'!' Shukaku snickered.

Kankuro walked in the room, noticing the unsettling quiet, as if soldiers were loading their last rounds… as if hell were coming…

"Hey Sakura, I got you some juice! Sorry, Gaara. I forgot you, so you'll have to get your own…" Kankuro said, holding out the grape juice for Sakura to take.

Gaara sneered at Kankuro and walked out of the room.

"Jeez, I didn't think he'd be so put off by it!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"He's just being snippy is all… he got mad at me for almost getting him into trouble…" Sakura laughed. "Which is stupid because I'm the one who would be in trouble! Which is another weird thing because I was kidnapped!" Sakura laughed, taking the grape juice from Kankuro. "Thanks," She said motioning to the juice.

"No problem."

"So, how's Lee?" Sakura asked.

"He's doing well, he'll have to go back to Konoha though…" Kankuro explained.

"I wonder why they're not looking for me…" Sakura said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

"No offense, but I like home better than this heat trap of death, if you know what I mean… and I just miss my friends and crap… I just wonder why they haven't come to look for me…" Sakura smiled.

"They probably don't think we're the ones that 'kidnapped' you, since we have an alliance and all… and I do understand your wanting to be home, and it'll happen, trust me, but just not now…" Kankuro said.

"But- but Naruto was-! "Here? Yeah. We knew. It was a test, a test that the Kazekage demanded we give you," Kankuro said with regret, and spat out the words Kazekage and test as if they were trash. "To test your loyalty. Hell knows why he wanted to know…"

"But Naruto saw us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No he didn't. The only thing he saw was sand, which could be mistaken for dirt if it's mixed with blood… plus… Gaara's sand always comes back to him… Naruto has no idea where you are…" **(AN: Ok, I messed up. In chapter 6 I didn't mean to say that Naruto had no idea where Gaara had taken Sakura, but where who ever it was had taken Sakura… I'm a dumbie… but there's more… I also did not mean to write 'surely it would not be Suna… if it was they would immediately contact Konoha because the sand and leaf were allies.' Forget that whole part of Naruto's thoughts… just remember he has no idea where Sakura is… sorry about the inconvenience! I'm just so dumb sometimes!) **

"Shit…" Sakura whined. "I don't want to be here, you know? I want to put a stop to the asshole trying to kill my friends and go home!"

"I know, but if you do try to escape, Gaara will kill you…" Kankuro warned.

"Yeah, that is a problem…" Sakura smiled. "I'll figure something out…"

"Yeah, and while you do that, you'll be living with Gaara… how'll you manage that?" Kankuro asked her.

"Like I told you, I'll figure something out… Meanwhile, let's go to you place… I'm kinda tired…" Sakura yawned.

"Yeah, okay… Lets go then…" Kankuro said helping her up.

"Do I really have to stay in Gaara's room?" Sakura whined tiredly.

"Yeah, sorry. That's the way it works…" Kankuro laughed at her miffed expression.

Sorry nothing really happened in this, but I think that there will be GaaSaku fluff in the next chappie… now tell me, guys… what direction do you want this to go in because I can't do M rated stuff… I won't… but if that's the way you want me to go, I have someone picked out for that, and she's a lot like me in writing… so just tell me what to do… I can give her all my ideas and stuff, but if you don't want me to do that then I won't… your guy's choice! I promise I won't be offended.

Rock on


	17. Chapter 17

YEAH I KNOW… 

I have a question for you guys… If you seriously want me to do Mature writing, I can't… My sisters are around me way too much… haha… I have someone picked out to do that, and her writing is really freakishly similar to mine… I won't be offended… I promise you guys… just tell me what you think… I've told her everything I want to do with this story just in case… please tell me what you think!

**Rock on**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own Naruto! I am way too…um… yeah!**

Kankuro kicked open the front door, seeing as his arms were full of Sakura, he wasn't just going to drop her… that would be mean…

She was as light as a feather, so he had no problem carrying her… thus proving again that she was way underweight, and well below the required standard to donate blood.

Sighing, he kicked open the door to Gaara's room, figuring that Gaara was going to be out all night arguing with the Kazekage, then lay her down on the bed.

He walked out of the room; still thinking Gaara would not be home tonight…

Gaara scowled at the girl in his bed; though it had no effect on her… she was asleep…

Sakura sighed sadly as she turned over in her sleep, annoying Gaara further.

He was going to have to listen to that all night long… as if she had anything to sigh about! Though, she did indeed have something to be sighing about…

Gaara focused his glare more on the pink haired sleeper.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked outloud.

"What?" Gaara asked himself. What was she going on about?

"And… Ino?" She mumbled.

'Who is this Ino person?' He wondered.

'**The blond chick that you lost to in a fight!' **Shukaku roared.

'Now would be a good time for you to shut up… now…' Gaara thought viciously.

'**I know, wouldn't it? That would be so great! But I'm not going anywhere…'** Shukaku cackled.

'Yes, it would be and yeah, you will shut up or I'll kill her…' Gaara thought smugly, smirking when he heard Shukaku gasp, which was very out of character.

'**You wouldn't!' **Shukaku gasped.

'Watch me,' Gaara thought as he advanced toward Sakura, slipping his hands around her throat.

Shukaku's smirk went unnoticed by Gaara, seeing as he was focusing on Sakura.

He found himself leaning over, his movements he could not control… suddenly there was a collision of flesh, soft and warm.

'What- what am I-**'It's not like you were gonna do anything…so I took that liberty…'** Shukaku boasted.

'Yeah… okay, but what am I gonna do when she wakes up?' He asked.

'**She won't, trust me…'**

'She will when you shove my tongue down her throat!' Gaara thought as he felt a warmth engulf his tongue.

He pried himself off of her, falling back onto the floor, breathing hard.

'**You liked it…' **Shukaku smiled deviously. **'It's gonna harder for you now…'**

Gaara glared heatedly at the pink haired girl, then snarled. 'I like challenges…'

'Yeah, you'll love this one… when you can't control a thing you do… you'll love it…' Shukaku smirked. 

Hiya! I decided to go with majority vote! I will continue to write this story! But I think it might be really long… and I might be writing shorter chappies… with school and all… grr… Well I will not be doing M rated stuff… but I'd like to think this is going to be like TV14… OR TV15… I don't know…

Kankuro's love for Sakura is only Brotherly… because… well… didn't you think it was going in that direction? Just to clarify…

Thanks for your help guys!

Please R&R

Rock on


	19. Chapter 19

Haha… I don't own Naruto… 

Sakura felt someone shaking her, in a panicked sort of way.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kankuro said urgently.

"What?" Sakura asked groggily into 'her' blanket.

"There's another note!" Kankuro said quickly.

Sakura bolted up. "What?" She hissed.

"There's another note, it was on your night table… I don't know what it means…" Kankuro explained quickly, as if there was no time to lose.

Temari walked into the room, one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Another note!" Kankuro said in a hushed tone.

Temari, upon hearing this, was at Sakura and Kankuro's side in a blink.

"What does it say?" She asked. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know… but it's important…" Kankuro said trailing off.

"How?" Temari asked, her sleep still blocking access to her mind.

"If it wasn't, why would the person just creep in here and place this on the night table? To say hi?" Kankuro said with sarcasm.

"You're all idiots…" Gaara said stepping out from the shadows.

"Well, 'morning to you too, sunshine!" Kankuro spat, sleep also impairing his judgment, but apparently well timed. Gaara merely scowled.

"What I mean is, if you show her the note, more likely than not, she'll panic…" Gaara explained calmly.

Sakura huffed indignantly. "I would not!"

"And what exactly did you do when you found Lee? Did you A: stay calm, B: Stay calm and call for help, or C: Panic and nearly kill yourself from running your chakra reserves to the lowest possible level?" Gaara said cruely.

"I-…" Sakura was at a loss for words, but tried again. "I…"

"Exactly… now what makes you think she wouldn't do so again?" He asked Kankuro.

Sakura lunged at Gaara snarling, Gaara didn't bat an eye though, didn't move an inch. Kankuro grabbed hold of Sakura. "At least I have someone to use it for!" Sakura growled. Her glare was heated and she was not about to calm down.

"Petty insults won't work… your opinion doesn't matter. You are nothing more than a wad of tissue which has the illusion of thinking… illusions that maybe emotions are real…" Gaara said coolly, then walked to the door.

"Don't compare my existence to yours! Just because you "have the illusion" of feeling like your emotions don't exist. If we all "had the illusion" of thinking of you like that, we'd all be right all the time!" Sakura shot at him.

Gaara turned away from the door, looking Sakura directly in the eye, he walked over to the group of three and snatched the note. "Too bad we'll never know your reaction… I "love" being right all the time…" Gaara stressed the word 'love' icily, as though mocking it. Then he left the room.

"I hate him…" Sakura mumbled. Then, 'What if he's right?' Sakura shook that thought from her head like a dog shakes water off of its back after getting wet. 'He's wrong. I'll prove it to him. I'll wipe that smug, stupid smirk off his face… he'll see!'

"Yeah… I promise, I'll be fine here on my own!" Sakura assured Temari, Kankuro had already left.

"Okay… If you're sure…" Temari smiled. "See ya later!" She said before walking out the door.

Sakura smiled and got off of Temari's bed. 'Time to find that note!' She thought slyly. Good thing Gaara was gone… she didn't want to see that "wad of tissue" ever again in her life.

She crept into Gaara's room quietly, just incase he was still there, but she found he was not. She saw the note without having to search at all. She opened it and began to read.

'You'll never know something is so _precious_ until it's missing… you'll never know you loved it until you've lost it.'

Sakura gasped. "Lee!"

Sakura ran through the halls of the hospital, and nearly slid past Lee's room, but she stopped just in time and threw open the door.

The covers were over the figure so she couldn't tell if it was Lee or just the pillow trick. She threw the covers off of the figure.

Sakura sighed a sigh of relief. Lee was still there. She sat down and talked to Lee a while, even if he couldn't hear her, she wanted him to know, consciously, or subconsciously, that she was there for him.

"Well, bye Lee," She said brightly. She turned to the door, but the smile was wiped from her face, as well as the color. There was a hard collision with the intruder's fist and her stomach. Then there was black…

She awoke to the sound of a high pitched siren type sound, and realized that it was Lee's moniter.

She pushed herself off of the floor and stood shakily. She looked with wide eyes at the empty hospital bed.

Lee was gone.

Gasp! What Have I just done? Sorry for not updating, but there's that pest-y school again! I might not update again in a while, but I am really sorry about it!

**Rock on**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Naruto.**

This was bad. Really bad.

Sakura had no idea who the attacker had been, but she had to get help. Soon.

Who knew what that creep had done to Lee? Who knew why he wanted Lee?

She was pretty sure she was going to panic herself into a coma. She ran to the phone and called Kankuro.

"He-he's gone!" Sakura said with such fear and shock in her voice she almost thought that she was not the one talking.

"Who?" Kankuro asked calmly. "Wait… who is this?"

"I-It's Sakura!" Sakura said, her grip on trying to remain as calm as possible was slipping. "He-he's gone! Kankuro! His bed is empty!"

"Gaara? Yeah… he left… something about a meeting with the Kazekage…" Kankuro said, concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"No! Everything is not ok! Lee is gone!" Sakura said frantically into the phone.

"He- Lee? Is gone?…!" Kankuro seemed to realize the dire circumstances after he was done with his sentence. "I'll be at the house in five minutes… you should go there, too. Ok?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh…Ok…" Sakura said shakily, then hung up.

"Now, what happened?" Kankuro asked.

"I-I looked at the note and… well I was able to figure it out easily…" Sakura stuttered slightly. "So I ran to the hospital to make sure Lee was ok…"

"And he wasn't there?" Kankuro asked.

"No… he was…" Sakura said quietly. "And I sat down with him for a while… but he was still resting."

"Ok… go on," Temari told her.

"Well… when I turned to leave there was this person… I never got a good look at them… but I know it was a man, well I hope it was. Any woman with hands like that is a tragedy…" Sakura let out a strained laugh, as if it were painful just to breath slowly.

"I was hit in my stomach… and when I woke up, Lee was gone."

"So all you have is that 'his' hands looked like a man's?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, that's the only thing I really saw that would be definite… but I'm not even sure of that…" Sakura sighed sadly.

"How about height?" Temari asked.

"Around 6'1… 6'0… it's possible for a woman to be that size…" Sakura replied. "But if it were a woman… she probably drank more than her fair share of milk…"

"I'm gonna call the Kazekage… tell him about what's happened and get some ninja out searching…" Kankuro said picking up the phone. "How long were you unconscious do you think?"

"Three hours, top…" Sakura said trying to remember. "Maybe even four…"

"Then he could be anywhere…" Temari reeled.

"Pretty much…" Sakura replied. "If he's fast."

………………………..

After waiting for several more hours, the three finally gave into the demand for sleep, having received no word about Lee.

It was late afternoon when Sakura finally did wake up, it was late afternoon, and there was still no word of Lee, which was the first thing on her mind.

The second thing, however, was to get something to eat. Sakura walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Temari, who was currently sipping her coffee.

She had apparently predicted that Sakura would be hungry, so she had another steaming cup with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast alongside it out on the counter-top.

They ate in silence as they watched the sky turn from orange (from the sunset) to the gray of dusk.

Upon walking out of the kitchen they heard the last piece of a phone conversation that Kankuro was having.

"Still no sign of him?" Kankuro asked. There was the faint sound of words on the other side of the line. "Oh… ok. Bye." Kankuro hung the phone up with a barely audible click.

"The Kazekage hasn't heard anything from them yet?" Temari asked.

"Yeah… nothing still…" Kankuro replied with a shake of his head.

Temari looked at Sakura, sensing her distress, she tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they've found him and just haven't gotten the word to the Kazekage."

"No, they haven't."

Everyone looked at the new presence in the room.

Sakura refrained from growling at Gaara, but just barely.

Gaara's eyes rested on Sakura, as he refrained from smirking. She'd panicked and he was right.

He switched gears from smug bastard to strict rally-er. "The Kazekage needs you… both of you. Lets go."

Kankuro and Temari looked at Sakura, just to make sure she was all right, then left with Gaara

Truth be told, she was not all right. She was angry that she hadn't been able to do anything about the whole ordeal. She was angry that Gaara had been right. She had panicked, didn't call for help and did not remain calm. And to top it off, he hadn't told her she was weak. He simply stated it… without words. He knew she couldn't beat him, yet he insisted upon baiting her, taking her challenges and always beating her. Even when it came to something she would normally out-do anybody in, he always out-smarted her.

And he was always right.

The bastard.

He knew her better than she knew herself. She hated him for everything he was and everything he stole from her.

Unconsciously she had drifted to the roof, which was decorated with walls of plaster in random places for some reason.

She took a deep breath, trying to hold her pent up anger in, which was pointless because it was pretty much boiling out the side and seeping out of every place imaginable. Why not let it out?

She let out a cry of anguish and let her anger out. Punching and kicking, she let her rage pour out of her. Walls (the really random ones!) crumbled to the (uh… roof?) flat platform that is known as the roof (er… ok… sorry, didn't know what to write!).

Her blows to the walls were so fast a accurate that her fists and feet were nothing more than a blur against the blackness (well… and the whiteness of the walls) of the night.

Expecting that the solid presence behind her was another wall, she turned to give it a hard jab. Her eyes widened when she found that the presence was not a wall at all, but then quickly narrowed as she saw who/what it was that towered above her.

Her narrowed eyes quickly turned mean as she made eye contact with the object of her displeasure. Gaara.

He looked down at her mildly, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. He had caught her punch.

"Huh…" He said as smugly as someone could say the word 'huh'.

Sakura snarled viciously, baring her teeth at him. She tried to pull her fist back, but he refused to let go.

She brought back her other fist, wanting very much to kill Gaara with this hit. Hitting him square in the jaw, she expected, at least if she hadn't killed him, there'd be a fair amount of blood and he would have let go of her hand. But she had been right about only the former.

As he fell backwards he took her with him, tumbling over then trapping her underneath him. Blood dripped from Gaara's mouth onto Sakura, most of it pooling at her collar bone.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears of frustration. Clearly grimacing at the blood that now covered her neck and some of her face.

He'd beat her again… and she could do nothing.

She opened her eyes, ready to face defeat… and he was smirking.

Her glare intensified ten-fold, but only seemed to fuel the boy's twisted smile.

"What do you want?" She spat venomously.

"I…" Gaara paused, but picked up in a low voice. "I need to get rid of you."

Her eyes widened as his hands slid around her neck. "What are-," Her air was suddenly cut off as Gaara's hands tightened around her neck.

She tried to pry Gaara's hands off, but to no avail.

"I need you to get out of my head."

**Oh my dog! What've I done?! And still no explanation on Lee? We—ll let's just say that life is precious. **

**Let's see if you can figure that out! Next chappie the Lee deal shall be revealed!**

**Let's just hope I don't kill… never mind! Hahahahaha… er… cough… R&R!**

**Rock on**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MEH!**

She clawed at his hands helplessly, trying to get a breath of air, this provided no results.

Her struggles began to get gradually weaker as the lack of oxygen tortured her lungs. His hands were bleeding now, but still held tight to her neck. Though his grip and façade remained the strict firm it was when he began her end, he was beginning to crack inside.

Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could kill himself, too. But surviving was his strong point.

The more he thought it over in his head, the more it ate at him. Killing was his strong point, too.

But if you have a flame it can always be turned on you… at least… that was what he had learned. What he experienced as well. Suffering was his strong point. The fear of other people was his strong point. But not his…

Her vision was blurring. She was delivering blind punches and kicks that had no effect. Her lungs were screaming and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were slowly sliding shut, but she forced them open again. She continued her useless struggles.

She was dying and it felt as if he were suffocating himself. Her struggles were mere brushes against his fingers now, but she still had a determined look in her eyes… and he thought he would be satisfied by this…

With the last of her strength she grabbed his hands. Her vision darkened and finally she shut her eyes.

He was shocked… she expected to sway him with this last attempt. Her fingers fell limp and slid from his hands as she slid into unconsciousness.

Death was his strong point.

But every power can be turned against you, he thought. Until every strength you have is a weakness.

He pulled his hands away from her neck.

It was futile. Weakness was a factor that would always follow him… why not…

She was breathing again… though she was unconscious…

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

Maybe he could allow her to be that one weakness.

**Hi! Sorry about how corn-ball that was! I just had to find away… but please… I prefer tomatoes to be thrown at me… now dangerous items like weights and glass…**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Give me ideas guys! I use em'! R&R please!**

**Oh shit! I forgot about Lee! Haha! I did that on purpose! Uhm… in the next two I promise! I swear it! I will!**

**Rock on (you guys are so understanding! thanks!)**


	22. Chapter 22

DON'T OWN NARUTO 

"So…" Sakura said from her perch on the counter top. "No news on Lee?"

Gaara nodded his head no.

Sakura slipped down from the table top and onto the ground. "Not much for words, are we?" Sakura asked cheerily.

'Doesn't she remember being strangled?' Again, Gaara nodded his head no.

"The only panda I know not in a wild life reserve is now a mime… how unfortunate…" Sakura said looking at Gaara out of the corner of her eye, trying to goad Gaara, perhaps get a rise from him. None of the above.

"Hey, asshole! You gonna talk or am I gonna make you talk?" She watched carefully, but not carefully enough, as now he was right next to her.

"No. Are you going to shut up or am I going to have to_ make _you?" He growled.

Sakura laughed nervously. "He speaks!" She announced.

He continued to stand right next to her, so she could even feel his breathing, however soft it was. "You going to shut up?" He breathed into her ear.

She whirled around to face him. "Nope." She stomped on his toe, or she thought she did. She ended up slipping and falling on her butt. She looked up and saw Gaara smirk.

"Ouch. That. Hurt." Sakura ground out. Gaara shrugged in a way that only Gaara could.

"I said shut up… unfortunately your head didn't hit the counter as anticipated, or not as hard as I anticipated," He said as he watched her rubbing her head.

"THAT HURT!!!" Sakura yelled, not as loudly as she would have liked.

"Your voice hurts," Gaara frowned. Then rubbed his left ear. "Maybe you should stop talking all together… you know, for the people."

"People?" Sakura feigned looking around the room, searching far and wide. "I don't see any people in here. Just an asshole… huh. Maybe you can point them out to me."

"It seems you are right. No people. Well, none that could pass for people. Just a mutilated ball of flesh." He countered.

"You must be looking in a mirror buddy. Stop being such a narcissist and look infront of you instead of into a mirror." Sakura shot back.

"It's both funny and sad." Gaara stated shaking his head slowly and chuckling.

"What?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"That you think you hurt my _feelings_," He stopped laughing but continued to smirk.

"It's not even funny that you think I care," Sakura stated.

"It's not even funny that I'm right." Gaara said, still smiling.

"Atleast… not to you. I find it hilarious…"

"This coming from a former killer who used to _laugh_ when people begged for their lives…" Sakura said, almost like an answer to a question.

"So, I am right." Gaara yawned. "You are quickly becoming the easiest debate of my life."

"No, you are not right." Sakura bit out.

"I think I am."

"Does anybody else think so? All in favor of Gaara, raise your hand." Sakura pretended to tally votes, but there was only one.

"It seems we are in quite the pickle…" Sakura said, almost amused. "We are at a tie."

"You know, when you have higher ground, you have the advantage." Gaara pointed out. Sakura was still sitting on the floor.

Sakura scrambled to her feet, trying to stand her tallest, but was shorter than Gaara by at least a foot. Which was surprisingly more intimidating than she had imagined. She had hoped, at least, that she would be able to look him in the eye without looking up.

But still, she stood her ground.

Then Gaara did something that made her want to kick him. Hard.

He stooped so they were about the same height. "It must be scary looking straight up from only 5'1…" He smirked.

"I'm 5'2," She lied.

"Whatever. Than I must be 6'3, because I know I must be at least a foot taller than you…"

"Well that makes it just plain terrifying." She said dully.

"I bet." He snorted. "Would you rather me stand?"

How could she say no without being made fun of? Then forget it! "Why not?" She somehow got out, sounding completely uncaring.

"Good." He sighed. "It hurts stooping like that." This earned a heated glare from Sakura, well more of a pointed glare, since she was practically looking straight up.

"Then you would be far more comfortable in your freakishly tall state." Sakura replied.

A white piece of paper sticking out of Sakura's back pocket caught Gaara's eye.

"What's this?" He asked, taking it from her back pocket.

"No!" Sakura tried snatching it back. "Don't read it… it's… an entry in my diary." She said lamely.

"That you carry around in your back pocket? Doubtful." Gaara said, easily separating fact from fiction.

Sakura bit her lip as he unfolded it and began to read.

"Why didn't you show me this?" He asked, slightly angered.

"I-I didn't want…" Her words were lost in her throat.

"You didn't want… what? You didn't want anybody knowing that you were going to get yourself killed at 10'Oclock tonight? Didn't want anybody else to rescue Lee because you feel like it's all your fucking fault?" Gaara asked, each word increasing with volume.

"I didn't want anybody else to get hurt…" Sakura replied weakly.

"Well, then, it's just too damn late for that isn't it? Because my brother and sister are gone now, _too._" He spat.

"What?" She asked, clearly dumbstruck.

"Yeah. That's right. And if you want to take the blame for that too, that's your business. The thing is, why would you keep something like this a secret? Someone else can help. It's not your job to save everyone and everything from invisible shadow kidnappers." Gaara yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?" Sakura asked. "That your siblings went missing if you never tell me a damned thing!"

Gaara took a deep breath. "Do you know anybody by name that writes like this?"

"No, because if I did, I would have found that person by now and Lee and your siblings would not be missing!" Sakura shouted in anguish.

"Well, we have to do what the note tells us… or what it tells you." Gaara sighed.

"If you come with me, whoever it is will kill Lee, Temari and Kankuro… I'm sure." Sakura answered him.

"Well, then. We better make damn good sure that they don't know I'm with you." Gaara said.

"Only one problem, it's not Thursday. It's freaking Tuesday. So I am not meeting an invisible figure in the middle of the night just for practice," Sakura said, clearly annoyed that it was not Tuesday. "What are we gonna do until then, boss?" She said sarcastically.

"You are better off out of my sights…" Gaara said seriously.

"Yeah. I second that motion." She piped.

"Good, no hard feelings then." He said walking forward.

Sakura stumbled back three steps. "Can't we just leave one another alone? Like the good ol' times _before_ you kidnapped me?"

"No." He replied bluntly, backing her up into a corner.

"I'd really like that…" She was stopped in the middle of her sentence as she dodged a fist aimed at her chest. She rammed into a cabinet after dodging and cursed.

"You really have to make this hard don't you?" He asked, grabbing her arm and whirling her around, readying to hit her in the back of the neck.

"Yeah." She stomped on his foot, this time hitting it, then pulled her head back and slammed it into his forehead.

'Where is my sand?' Gaara asked himself dazedly.

He only caught a glimpse of her fist before he felt it jam into his stomach.

"I'm sorry about this…" She said before knocking his head into the solid wood of the wall, grabbing consciousness farther from his grasp.

He slid down the cold, hard wood, eyes half open.

"Feel pretty dumb, right?" Sakura asked sorrowfully. "Well, that's the drug… I knew I probably couldn't beat you if you knew about the note… and sure enough you found it… so when you walked toward me I had a brief second to administer the sedative… I was sure I missed. Guess I didn't though," She said with a sad laugh.

"Tonight's Thursday… gotta run. Got places to go." She said as she walked away… as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Hey… there was kinda news about Lee… in that note. **

**So how'd you guys like it?**

**Read and review!**

**Rock on**


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto… 

Gaara awoke with a start… and no wonder… some dream he was having.

Yeah… some dream… as in not real, didn't happen. And it couldn't happen, he was sure of that. He was stronger, faster, he could deal more damage, he had more endurance, more experience, he had a battle-oriented mind, he could read body movements, and he had sand on his side. He was just BETTER, overall, case-closed. What did she have on her side? A sense of direction and where she was? And barely that, this was not where she lived, she had limited knowledge of her surroundings. This worked to his advantage.

And what of last night? He was sure he was not the one acting upon impulses, he was trying to do the logical thing: kill the girl. This was all a result of his demon's prolonged discomforting stage. He decided to believe this.

Wait… there had been a night and a dream, but no sunrise, an important component of his mornings. There was no way that a sunrise could not have been spotted, there was rarely a cloud in the sky. He missed a sunrise. He usually did not separate night and day for an obvious reason: confusion. He did not separate them because every night was a day, but he had missed a day (or a night), he had dreamed, he'd missed a sunrise, and he was now calling night 'night'. These things all added up to one thing. Sleep. And sleep could become a whole different thing all together… a Shukaku rampage…which could be… Oh no.

Gaara leaped to his feet and tore down the hallway and into his room. Sakura lay peacefully on the bed.

"_**I didn't do anything." **_

'What are you talking about?' Gaara asked.

"_**You wouldn't let me."**_

'Great, but I'm still oblivious.'

"**_You did it not me." _**The Shukaku seemed to pout before disappearing.

Gaara watched and waited for Sakura to awake to figure what the Shukaku was talking about. Finally, after sometime, she began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, but shut tight as she pushed herself into a sitting position, but with some difficulty, he saw. She flinched as she put pressure on her arm. She was breathing rather heavily now, for some unknown reason.

She brought her eyes up to examine her arm, settling for it was a mere sprain. She could deal with it later.

She looked up, and saw him. He could hear her stop breathing.

She reached for her weapons pack. Of course it wasn't there… of course it wasn't. He had it, meaning 'All the better to kill you with, my dear.'

She scrambled. Being closest to the door may work to her advantage… but her 'captor' wielded sand… something plentiful in the desert… why it had not restrained her by now was a mystery… Did this sicko want to 'excite' things by chasing her around the house when she knew she would eventually be killed? But she would run. She could run just as fast as he could, she hoped. She could make sharper turns, to lose him of course.

She saw light. A window. She dove for it, covering her face so the glass couldn't get in her eyes or anything else. But Gaara got a foot in front of her, tripping her up and she went down. She landed on her back.

Gaara saw only one thing her could do to prevent her escape…. Sit on her.

"Get off of me NOW!" Sakura demanded.

"I'll decide when I get off. Give me your arm."

"No." Sakura said stubbornly.

"So you like me sitting on you like this? Wow… and you said you didn't like the kiss…" Gaara said tauntingly.

Sakura growled and threw her arm into his hands. "No, I do not enjoy you sitting on me, and I especially disliked that kiss."

"Why?" Gaara asked, not bothering to look at her as he examined her arm.

"Uh, because it was my first kiss and you did it to prove you weren't gay, which I still believe you are, with a religious passion. A guy of your kind can kiss a girl and it can mean noth-mother fu-!" Sakura shouted as he popper her arm back into place, then promptly covering her mouth.

"Bad language." Gaara said, almost jokingly.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear this from a quee-mmpfhh!" Sakura exclaimed as his hand went over her mouth yet again.

"First off, I wouldn't talk right now… I am dominant in this situation and position… so don't make me angry or I'll make it rain blood… and it bothers me not whether you scream or sob, in fact, please do. See if anyone can save you."

"Morbid? Really?!" Sakura said mockingly.

"Dead? Really?!" Gaara threatened.

"Dumbass."

"Corpse."

Sakura decided to shut up. Now was the time to shut up.

After five minutes of not moving or saying a word, Sakura couldn't hold her annoyance in anymore.

"So… you gonna get off now?"

"No."

"And why not?" Sakura asked, slightly crest-fallen.

"Because you'll run, in which case I'll have to kill you, complicated things like that."

"So you don't want to kill me…" Sakura smiled, only for it to be smacked right off her face with:

"Yeah, I do. More than anything. But I can't. Only as a last resort… the Kazekage doesn't trust me like he used to…" Gaara sneered.

"Oh… is there any chance I could escape without being killed?" Sakura asked.

"They say death is the great escape."

"I'll take that as no…"

"Yeah, there is a chance… only if you can win in a fight against me though… otherwise you're pretty much screwed."

"So are you going to try to choke me to death then?" Sakura asked.

"No. Strangulation is much too peaceful…" Gaara replied. "I like bleeding people to death…"

"Uhm…?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll get off… unless you just want me to kill you now, as I sit on you…"

Sakura smirked. "And how are you going to do that, make my nose bleed? You aren't all that pretty."

Gaara frowned as Sakura went on. "And if you crush me to death… you aren't really getting that much satisfaction… I mean, I just go 'POP!' and that's it… remarkable, huh?"

"I won't crush you to death as I've said…"

"I'll fight you, as long as you don't use your sand…" Sakura said closing one eye. "Or your demon."

She was surprised to see him smile. **Smile.** He smiled and accepted her challenge.

She began to feel very nervous… very. Ridiculously fearful. Did it show? She did not know. But she did know that it was really freaking her out. A gut feeling… "I don't… I don't want to fight you anymore…" Sakura said nervously, as she could feel the impending doom quickly settling upon her. She should have flat out refused, after being informed by Gaara of the Kazekage's wishes. But her stubborn side got out… somehow.

"No. Words are words… you can't take them back… those who eat their words will die slowly…" Gaara said, with all seriousness. So much that she dare not ask him if he was serious.

"Piss off…" Sakura growled.

"How considerate. Thanks, but I already went." Gaara made her feel extremely stupid. With just one sentence!

"Just go away then…" Sakura tried.

"What are the magic words?" Gaara snorted.

"Fuck you." Sakura spat.

"When and where?"

"Never and no where."

"Why bring it up then?"

"I thought you might be appalled, because you're, you know, queer."

"And if you don't fight soon, you'll be in, you know, pain." Gaara stated.

"Just get off, you're crushing me to death, and you said you wouldn't!" Sakura replied.

Gaara reluctantly got to his feet, feeling that she was going run at any second. And she did. Like mad.

"Ouffhhh!" Sakura murmured as her face was smashed into a near-by wall. Really hard and really fast.

"SONUVABITCH!" Sakura shouted. She flung herself around and hit him square in the jaw, for he had not expected her to recover so quickly. She proceeded to take advantage of his shock, pounding him in the stomach.

"You!" She spat as she punched. "Kidnapped me!"

"I thought we went over that already…" He said as he caught one of her punches. She swung with the other arm, which was also caught. He was standing on her feet, having for-seen her next move, so she had one option left.

The head-butt didn't work, but instead, worked against her as she now had a massive headache, where as he seemed unaffected.

He gripped her small wrists with one hand and summoned much strength to his fist.

He smashed her in the stomach with it and swore she coughed up what was left of the blood she had in her.

She stumbled backwards to avoid further damage, holding her stomach. She recovered quickly enough to avoid the next attack launched at her. Then she laid a fist into his gut as he flew forward.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Naruto. **

He tried not to gasp in pain. But, fuck, it hurt. She was going to fucking pay for that.

He shoved her backwards, her head colliding painfully with the wall. His hands were around her throat, his eyes wild with fury. She was smiling.

She started laughing, though it sounded more like a pained attempt to gasp for air. She was laughing at him. Stupid girl.

"What's so funny?" He hissed.

"You can't kill me like this. You can't kill me period." She managed to gasp out. "Unless you want to die."

'Fuck. She knew, then.'

"Fuck."

Sakura stood silently, delicate neck still in his grasp, her eyes flickering defiantly. God, he hated her so much. But why?

She was somehow particularly distracting… intriguing because she didn't run away from him… she _laughed _at him. She pestered the hell out of him. She needed to die.

"I know… how to kill you now." Gaara said with finality. "I'll make it look like suicide… yes, rope and everything. Just perfect for you…"

"Uhm… I dunno if it's just me, but I don't like the idea a whole lot." Sakura replied nervously.

He pinched her nose so she couldn't breath through her nasal passage. "Oh, Haruno… I almost feel pity for you," He grinned wickedly. "Ever hear the saying, 'A kiss can kill.' ?" With that he pressed his lips to hers and all her air was cut off.

She could feel the clear anger in the kiss from the way his lips bruised hers. The way they moved harshly, painfully… as though all his hatred for her was flowing out. She groaned in frustration. Why wasn't she fighting back?

She could breathe again, suddenly. He was looking at her.

"You liked it." Gaara smirked.

Sakura almost choked. "N-no I didn't!" She sputtered. "You were trying to fucking kill me! How could I have enjoyed suffocating?!"

"I dunno. Somehow you found a way, though." Gaara replied.

"What happened to killing me?" Sakura said desperately.

"Oh yes, I remember. I was right in the middle of killing you when you started kissing me back. I found it rather distracting." Gaara explained.

"I was not kissing you." Sakura said indignantly.

"You're right, you were trying to snog-"No! Just stop it! Leave me alone!" Sakura cried.

"I-"No! Just get the fuck away from me!" Sakura growled jumping away from him.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to know what I think, Haruno?"

"Not especially."

"I think you liked it."

"You're wrong."

"Tell me, Sakura… when is the last time you've felt so undeniably afraid as I have made you? Now tell me, when was the last time being scared has felt so good? Are you afraid of what I'll do to you?" Gaara said matching step for step.

"Are you afraid of how good it's going to feel? To finally get what you want?" Gaara whispered into her ear.

"Please… stop…"

"Can you honestly push me away?"

"I-I-"No, you can't." Gaara said pressing his hips hard against hers, effectively trapping her,

"Man… you have no idea how much I fucking hate you… for what you do to me…" Gaara breathed. "I want to just rip you apart…"

His lips brushed against hers briefly.

"So you aren't gay then, huh?" Sakura said.

"Just shut up." And for the first time, he kissed her, without trying to kill her or trying to prove he wasn't gay. And for the first time, she kissed him back.

"So, still think I'm gay then?" Gaara asked breathlessly.

"I might need more convincing." Sakura smiled, pulling him closer.

"I'll just have to go all out then, won't I?" Gaara smirked pressing himself harder against her, at which point she wondered how much more pressure she could take before she was crushed.

"Yeah…" Sakura said dazedly as Gaara bent down somewhat, placing a kiss upon her collarbone.

"_Gaara! What are you __**doing?!"**_ Tsunade shouted from the doorway.

"I was…" Gaara searched for words.

"Calm down, Tsunade, it's not like she was fighting back Gaara's attentions." The Kazekage said from the opposite door.

Why there had to be so many damn doors was beyond Sakura.

"The Kazekage is right, sensei. Gaara and I were interacting together."

"Well," Tsunade said looking at the Kazekage. "I suppose our plan worked better than initially thought."

Sakura did a mental double take. "What plan?"

Gaara was just as confused. "What is the Hokage talking about?" He queried

"She is talking about our plan to bind the two villages, permanently, by creating an unbreakable friendship… but we see now that it went further than that." The Kazekage tried to explain.

"So what happens now?" Gaara asked.

"Since you now have someone to stable you, I can safely hand over the position of the Kazekage." The Kazekage smiled.

"_WHAT?"_ Gaara asked, completely and utterly gob smacked.

"I'm staying _here_, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"In a matter of speaking, yes… in literal terms, no. You will be the connection between our villages. This, of course, is for communication's sake." Tsunade replied.

"Will I see Naruto and the others anymore?" Sakura whispered weakly.

"What of the mysterious person that was supposedly after Sakura and myself?" Gaara voiced through the silence.

"We were those people." The Kazekage stated.

"You will see them every time you are in Konoha." Tsunade answered.

"Where is my place?"

"Where is her place?"

"It will be your choice… you know where you are most needed."

"It will be her choice, but it would be more convenient if she chose here as her place."

"I should stay, then. But I still have much to learn." Sakura sighed. "I shall never match you in skill."

"You will learn it. You're visits will be weeks at a time, I would have it no other way." Tsunade smiled. "You're visits will be monthly, bi-monthly at least."

"I guess I can deal with that." The pink haired kunoichi also smiled.

"I know you can. And do not worry about not over coming me, you already have demonstrated a stronger will. You did not let me down."

"I do not think she will stay." Gaara murmured after a time.

"She is destined to surprise you, then." The Kazekage spoke back, looking away from Tsunade and Sakura.

"I could kill her."

"She could kill you." Gaara scoffed upon hearing this.

"She knows nothing of how to run a territory." Gaara bit back.

"Nor do you." The Kazekage said calmly. "She will be absent two weeks of each month. She will be at her village training and visiting her friends."

"How can we be sure she's not conspiring?" Gaara demanded.

"The same goes for us. Trust the leaf. They trust us." The Kazekage replied.

"I suppose I can deal with that." Gaara ground out.

"Tsunade! Has your pupil made her choice?" The Kazekage shouted.

Tsunade nodded and walked over to the Kazekage with Sakura in tow.

"She has made her decision to stay on the terms we discussed."

"Then I have officially stepped down from the position of Kazekage. I have chosen Gaara to take my place."

"The bonds between our villages have been made official upon this decision. You did well, Sakura." Tsunade said proudly.

"Cool…" Sakura mumbled.

"So what now?" Gaara wondered aloud.

"We leave." Tsunade announced.

"Right. Okay. I'm going to miss you Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said hugging the Hokage.

The Kazekage left without a word.

"I must leave now, Sakura. I have a village to run. You have a Kazekage to help." Tsunade winked, walking to the door.

"Goodbye!" Sakura yelled after her.

"Goodbye, Sakura!" Tsunade replied. And the door behind her closed.

"Uh… ten points to whoever guesses what we are supposed to do next…" Sakura said, without any idea of what they were actually supposed to be doing.

"I _think _they want us to start ruling the village." Gaara said walking over to her.

"That's great… I have no idea how to run a village." Sakura groaned.

"We'll just have to figure it out together then." Gaara stated.

**AND THAT'S IT. The end. Yeah, I know it sucked…..**

**But you reviewers were awesome. Thanks a lot!**

**R&R!**

**Rock on**


End file.
